iStart a Fanwar
by Symphony Solider
Summary: My Prediction for iStart A Fanwar. :: was written pre-airing of the episode ::
1. iSuggest a Fanwar

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-If I owned iCarly this exact thing would be what iStart a Fanwar is. (If iStart a fanwar is like this I **_**still**_** don't own iCarly btw)**

_Chapter 1_

_(If you know what a fanwar is just go with what I said it is, ok? Oh, and sorry I haven't posted iMake Her Wishes Come True or iHave Another Dirty Little Secret, I'll start those when I'm done with this.)_

**Carly's POV**

"And now," I smiled.

"This is," Sam continued.

"Our waky."

"Little."

"Shirtless."

"Friend."

"Amigo."

"Buddy."

"Gibby!" we screamed at the same time. Gibby ran out and stood next to us.

"Now you wonder, 'why is he here'?" I said.

"And, 'Why on earth is he shirtless?'" Sam smiled. "We don't know why he's shirtless."

"But he's her for…" I started before pausing for emphasis.

"Fan's. Ask. Questions." Sam and I said in unison while Sam pushed the button on her remote so the people at home could see the words displayed in pretty colors.

"Ok, let's do this!" Sam said, pumping her fists. Freddie put his camera on the little tripod thing and sat with us at a table, that looked like a judges table, sitting in front of a screen that one of the viewers would pop up on.

"Ok, this is Emma from Wisconsin!" Freddie introduced. Sure enough a girl with blonde hair popped up on the screen.

"Hey Emma!" I smiled.

"Hi!" she said.

"Ask us a question," I said.

"Or go away and stop wasting our time," Sam smiled, obviously joking.

"Ok, what do you think of Seddie?" Emma asked.

"What's a Seddie?" I asked.

"Is it a meat?" Sam asked.

"Is it a type of technology?" Freddie asked.

"Is it a perfume?" I asked.

"Is it a shirtless doll?" Gibby asked.

"What?" Sam asked while Emma just laughed.

"No, it's the pairing of Sam and Freddie," she explained.

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"Being a couple," Emma told us.

"Freddie Benson?" Sam asked the same time Freddie asked, "Sam Puckett?" while pointing at each other.

"Yes," Emma smiled.

"You're insane," they said in unison.

"It's the best couple out there," she told us.

"No way," they said in unison…again.

"Yes way!" she smiled. Just then another person popped up on the screen, with Emma. It was a guy with brown hair and green eyes. No, sorry, a HOT guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's wrong," he said.

"Thank you!" Sam sighed.

"Creddie's the best," he corrected.

"What's a creddie?" I asked.

"And why does it sound like cruddie?" Sam asked.

"Because it is cruddie!" Emma said.

"No it's not!" the guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked, anxious to know his name…and number.

"My name's Gibby, Carly, you know that," Gibby interjected.

"No, not you, the hot guy on the screen," I corrected him.

"Adam," he said. "Creddie is the pairing of Carly and Freddie."

He wants me and Freddie to be together?

"EW!" I said while Freddie asked, "What?" but the thing is, it wasn't and excited what, it was more like an 'EW' what.

"You've had a crush on her forever and y'all are adorable!" another girl chimed in as she popped up on the screen. Various other people popped up and were arguing about the topic.

"Freddie fix this!" Sam pleaded. Freddie rushed over to the computer and took everyone off except Adam and Emma.

"How'd they figure out the password?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Freddie answered.

"It was easy," Adam said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Princess Puckett," Sam answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"I don't know!" Sam defended.

"Yes you do _you_ changed it!" Freddie argued.

"No I didn't!" Sam argued back, standing up. Freddie stood up and they erupted into a big argument. Words, and objects, were thrown at the other. But I wasn't really paying attention; I was just staring at Adam. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever. I watched his eyes dart back and forth, following Sam and Freddie's argument.

"FANWAR!" Gibby yelled out of nowhere.

"Who, what?" Sam asked, taking time out of her little argument to question our shirtless friend.

"Fanwar," Gibby repeated. "It's where two groups of fans have a paintball war to decide which thing they're a fan of is best…kinda."

"That's a great idea!" Emma agreed.

"No it's not," Adam corrected.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because there are more seddiers than creddiers," Adam said.

"You're afraid you're going to lose?" Emma taunted. Adam's expression changed into a determined glare.

"Never," Adam challenged.

"You're on," Emma smiled. "You hear that? All seddiers and creddiers come to Carly's house this Saturday and fight to prove that Seddie's better."

"Wait, all those people won't fit in my apartment!" I argued but no one was paying me any attention.

"Creddie's better!" Adam argued.

"We'll see about that," Emma smirked than left the screen.

"Yes we will," Adam said before signing off.

**This was just a short beginning; it will get better, and more interesting.**

**WEIVER- just because it's backwards doesn't mean you shouldn't do it.**

**LOVE ALWAYS**

**-randomness**


	2. iMeet Emma and Adam in the Flesh

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-If I owned iCarly this exact thing would be what iStart a Fanwar is. (If iStart a Fanwar is like this I **_**still**_** don't own iCarly btw)**

_**I know the fanwar is supposed to be between Jack Black and Spencer; I'll get to that storyline later.**_

_Chapter 2_

**Sam's POV**

Carly, Freddie and I were watching _Drew and Jerry_ when there was a knock on the door. Freddie and I didn't even flinch; we just sat there like there was no knock.

"Ok, I'll get the door," Carly said getting up. "No guys I don't need any help, I got it, but thanks for offering to get it." Freddie and I just kept our eyes glued to the screen, barely paying her any attention.

"Nothing," Carly sighed. She opened the door and screamed, then shut it. Freddie and I still paid her no attention.

"Who was it Carly?" Carly said to herself speaking a few octaves higher. "Oh, just the hottest guy ever." She answered herself. "Crap! I just shut the door on him!"

Carly swung the door open and Freddie and I looked to see who it was. It was the 'creddier' Adam.

"H-hi," Carly stuttered. She obviously had a giant crush on him. He was cute, but I prefer brunettes with brown eyes, not green. I looked at Freddie and he didn't look bothered by Carly's crush. In the past he'd threaten the guy, but now he just stared at the TV like it didn't bother him at all. I just shrugged it off and went back to the screen.

"Uh, hi," I heard Adam greet. The show went to a commercial break so I decided to follow their conversation. I directed my attention to Adam and Carly. Adam was smiling widely and I could see a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked. "I mean, I'm glad you're here but the fanwar is in 3 days." I saw a blonde girl pop up from behind Adam. Emma? What is she doing here?

"So we can set up the fanwar course and get the supplies of course!" Emma answered Carly's previous question.

"Why is she here?" Carly asked, pointing to Emma.

"Because my mom made me drive her here with me," Adam said, rolling his eyes. I saw Carly's face fall a little, she probably thought they were dating or something.

"You know each other?" I chimed in, asking Carly's question for her.

"Know each other?" Adam scoffed. "She's my annoying brat of a sister."

"Really?" Carly smiled; her face lighting up again. The show came back on and I subconsciously rested my head on Freddie's shoulder, turning my attention back to the TV.

"Yes, but I'm not a brat!" Emma said. "He's just a drama king."

"Can we…" Adam trailed off.

"Sorry, come on in," Carly said.

"Aw! To cute!" Emma cooed to something. I saw a blinding flash go off in front of me. I lifted my head off of Freddie's shoulder to see where it came from. Sure enough Emma had a camera in her hand, smiling like a fool.

"This is _so_ my new screen saver," she grinned.

"That's blinding!" Freddie complained.

She turned to her brother and said, "See they are the cutest!"

"No, creddie is!" Adam argued.

"They have no chemistry though!" Emma pointed out. "Look at them, it's meant to be."

"I think you both are insane!" I chimed in, but was ignored.

"You wanna make this more interesting?" Adam challenged.

"Gladly," Emma agreed.

"Whichever team wins Freddie has to go out with," Adam said.

"What?" I asked. How does that make sense?

"So if-oh sorry-_when_ us seddiers win we all go out with Freddie?" Emma asked.

"No," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "When _creddie_ wins Freddie has to go out with Carly. If something unexpected happens-such as the world exploding-and Seddie wins Freddie can go out with Sam...I guess."

"Perfect," Emma smirked.

"I want creddie to win," I chimed in. No way am I going to let Seddie win. I _don't_ wanna go out with Freddie!

"Whatever you say," Emma said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever you say!" I mocked. Freddie chuckled and I slapped his arm.

"No chuckling!" I scolded.

"See she doesn't even respect him!" Adam defended.

"No I don't" I agreed.

"Yes you do, you just won't admit it," Carly smiled.

"See?" Emma smirked.

"See?" Adam mocked.

"Would people stop mocking me?" she complained.

"Would people stop mocking me?" Adam teased.

"You are so impossible!" Emma yelled. Adam was about to mock her again when his phone vibrated.

He looked at it than said, "We should go to a hotel."

**Carly's POV**

"No!" I protested. Ugh, I sounded way too desperate. "I mean, to save money and all you can stay here. You can sleep in the iCarly studio!"

This will be perfect, Adam will stay here and I can get him to like me!

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Totally!" I said.

"This is so awesome!" Emma smiled, "I'll go get my bags!"

"No, I'll get them," Freddie offered, being the nub he is.

"Ok!" Emma agreed, jumping up and down while smiling. "I'll go with you! You'll just hold the bags."

"Ok," Freddie laughed.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked out of Carly's apartment with Emma and closed the door behind me.

"So…" she tailed off, smiling like a fool and skipping. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Just her whole being was amusing; she was just so full of energy, so hyper. She jumped when she was excited and never stopped smiling. It's kinda creepy how I know all of this about her and we just met 5 minutes ago.

"What are you laughing at?" she smiled. She had a big toothy smile that displayed every one of her white teeth perfectly. When you saw her smile you just wanted to smile too.

"You," I laughed.

"And what about me is so funny?" she asked. "Do I smell?"

I laughed again. "You don't smell!" I told her.

"Then what is it?" she asked, stepping into the elevator.

"You're just so… I don't know," I said.

"I'm just so…I don't know," she mocked.

"Don't be vicious," I smiled. Now it was her turn to laugh. I admired her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was curly and shoulder length. Well, that's what I'm guessing; her hair's up in a ponytail, but strands of her hair fell lose and hung in her face with her bangs. Her eyes were blue but had a stormy sense to them. They had a mixture of grey and green in them which made them stand out.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "Do I remind you of someone or something?" I looked at her closely and realized she did remind me of someone.

"Yeah, a little," I answered. Who did Emma remind me of, you might ask. Well, just a certain demon.

Sam Puckett

**That's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Hmm, Freddie has to go out with Sam or Carly huh?**

**Interesting…**

**I'm not done with the little things being added to the bet, just wait. And remember there's a twist. I decided it might not be Seddie, but it could be…**

**Or not.**

**GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Someone hacked into my account and deleted some stories! Who does that? If you don't like 'em just tell me! No need to hack my account and delete them! I don't have the files, they were lost, so the stories are lost forever! I lost 6 stories! I'm so mad! Go back up your stories because someone might try to hack your account and delete stories too! Just a heads up.**

**REVIEW! You don't exactly HAVE to but I really WANT you to. FLAME it if you want. I would PREFER it if you DIDN'T though.**

**Tell me what you want the twist to be or what you think would be a good add on to the bet… I might consider it.**

**Maybe =)**

**Ok, probably**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	3. iLet Spencer Join The Fanwar

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer- ****No soy dueño de iCarly (I don't own iCarly)**

_Chapter 3_

**Sam's POV**

"Why are we finding a place to have the fanwar by ourselves again?" I complained.

"You have us!" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, cause I need extra pep in my day," I snapped.

"Don't be mean," Emma pouted.

"Sorry," I started but was cut off by a sarcastic gasp.

"Did you just say you were sorry?" Freddie gasped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Are you ok?" he felt my forehead, seeing if I had a fever. "She isn't sick and she said sorry! The world is ending!"

"Stop being such a nub!" I laughed.

Adam and Emma were just laughing at us.

"Ooh! Ice cream!" Emma pointed out.

"Yum, Freddork buy us ice cream," I ordered.

"Since you asked nicely," he smirked, pulling out his wallet. Emma and I ran inside the ice cream shop, Adam and freddie walking in behind us.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"One triple chocolate in a cup," Freddie told the ice cream dude. "Cause cones are too coneyish," he smiled, looking at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked; that's what I always order.

"Oh, please, I always but ice cream for you," he explained. "You've gotten that flavor, in a cup, since 8th grade."

"Good point," I agreed.

"Ooh, I'll take the same except I want the cone, I like their coneyish-ness. Ooh, make it a triple scoop and put hot fudge on it," Emma ordered. "Ooh! And lots of sprinkles!"

"Yeah, cause you need the extra sugar," I smirked.

"Yes, I do!" she smiled, jumping up and down.

We all laughed at her as she went wide eyed at her giant ice cream cone.

**

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

"Carly, I need to ask a very HUGE favor," I told Carly from outside the bathroom door. She was in the shower because she was stressed about the fanwar and school and 'all of that stressful stuff.'

That meant she was having a boy problem and didn't want to tell me.

I didn't really care, for now at least, about her boy problems. I need help with _my_ boy problems.

No! Not like that! It's a big boy fight I'm in.

And I need Carly's help.

"What do you want Spencer?" she called. I picked up a vase from the shelf and started fiddling with it.

"I'm having boy problems!" I complained.

"Uh…" she trailed off. "I'll be right out." Then she opened the door, fully clothed (somehow she got fully clothed in 3 seconds), and scared me.

"Ah!" I screamed, throwing the vase behind me. I heard a crash, then a bam, next there was a cat screeching. Wait, what?

"Wait, we don't even have a cat!" I told Carly.

"Yeah, that was just adding emphasis showing that you broke a lot of stuff," she explained.

"Oh," I nodded. The next sound I heard was the sound of a fire starting. Carly's eyes got wide. She grabbed a fire extinguisher from the FE closet, and ran to my room, where the vase was thrown. Carly won't tell me what FE stands for... she keeps telling me the closet has fire extinguishers in it so I need to figure it out myself because I'm a 'big boy'.

Well, I'm a big boy with a little sister who knows what FE stands for when I don't!

Carly came out of my room, threw the fire extinguisher in the FE closet, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said. "…Yeah, nothing. I just wanna be in your fanwar!"

"Ok, no one's dead," she sighed. "Right?"

"No one's dead," I confirmed.

"Or hurt?" she asked.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"I thought you said you didn't do anything!" she said.

"I forgot about that!" I told her.

"What'd you do!" she asked.

"You see…" I said as I stared into space, preparing for a flashback.

_Flashback_

"You're going down!" I yelled.

"No, you and your fellow seddiers are going down!" Aspartamay said.

_End Flashback_

"Wait!" Carly interrupted my flashback.

"What?" I asked.

"This makes no sense! Start from the beginning," she told me. "And who's Aspartamay?"

"The dude on the chair," I said pointing to an unconscious body on one of our chairs.

"Oh, what'd you do to him?" she asked. "And start from the beginning this time!"

"Ok…"

_Flashback_

"I lost to you again, Aspartamay?" I complained to the computer monitor. _You lose_ flashed in front of me.

I just sighed and typed in: _Getting a smoothie, g2g._

A response popped up from Aspartamay: _Ooh, I'd love a smoothie! You're buying! Where is it?_

What! I hate this guy! Why would I buy him a smoothie? Well… Carly's always telling me to be nice… and I do have that coupon.

I typed in:_ In Seattle, Washington, it's called the Groovy Smoothie_

A response popped up: _Seattle, Washington? I'm in Illinois!_

I laughed, guess I'll use the coupon on a smoothie for Carly.

I typed: _To bad, guess you can't come_

This response popped up-_No, I'll just take a plane. My uncle owns the local airport. I can get a free flight to Seattle. Be there at 6._

"NO!" I threw the lamp at the door just when Freddie and Sam walked in, they ducked, thank God.

"Hello children who never stay at their own homes and eat all my food," I greeted.

"Dude! You just threw a lamp at us!" Sam and Freddie said in unison. They stared at each other but turned their attention back to me.

"Well, got to go!" I said running out of the apartment, using the back door.

****

~At The Groovy Smoothie~

I walked into the _Groovie Smoothie_, ordered a smoothie and sat at a table. A dude walked in with a shirt that said Aspartamay. That's the name of the jerk who always beats me at computer games! I should go tell him!

"Hi! I'm Spencer!" I smiled. "You have the same name as this guy I'm meeting!"

"Really? I'm meeting a guy named Spencer here!" he told me. "Flew all the way from Illinois!"

"That's funny the guy I'm meeting is from Illinois!" I laughed.

"Oh…" we both said in unison, realizing we were looking for each other.

"Hey, you aren't that bad!" I said. "And to think I hated you!"

"You hated me?" he asked. "I hated you!"

"Come on, sit down," I said.

"Thanks," he smiled. We sat down and were having a nice conversation.

"Wait, your sister is Carly Shay, right?" he asked.

"Yuppers!" I said.

"And you like Freddie as a friend, right?" He asked.

"He's a cool dude friend," I nodded.

"So you like creddie?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled.

_End Flashback_

"And the rest is history," I sighed.

"So you're a seddier too?" Carly asked.

"Well, duh!" I told her. "You're a seddier?"

"Of course! Creddie absolutely cannot win!" she said.

"I know!" I smiled. "So we can be in the fanwar?"

"Why not?" she said. "I gotta meet the guys to find a place for the fanwar to be."

"See you," I said.

"See you!" she called. "And don't think you're off the hook for breaking the lamp!"

"Aw," I pouted.

****

Chapter 3, there it is! This is really more of a filler.

Next one will have productiveness and seddieness and a smidge of creddie, Adam/Carly, and Emma/Freddie in it.

**Any who!**

**Thanks so much you guys! I have 29 reviews so far! I'm also on 23 alerts and 14 favs! I never expected the story to be so popular! I think I'm going to try for 50 reviews by the end of the story, do you think that's to low? Or too high? Or perfect? IDK This should be about 15 chapters but I really don't even know.**

**Please review.**

**It's for the children!**

**The poor unfortunate children!**

**The poor unfortunate souls.**

**Have you heard that song by the Jo Bros? Poor Unfortunate Souls?**

**I like that song.**

**I also like Jack Black.**

**Yes, I will stop rambling! **

**The more reviews I get the faster I review:**

**Reviews=Updates**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	4. iGet a Place for the Fanwar

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-Do I like pie? Yes. Do I love seddie? Of course! Do I own iCarly? Not even a little bit.**

_Chapter 4_

**Freddie's POV**

**(This starts where the other one left off)**

"We could have the fanwar here," I suggested, pointing to the convention center.

"Ooh, large," Sam smiled. "I think that's where we see if we can book the place for Saturday." Sam pointed to a little building next to the convention center labeled 'Convention Center Offices.'

"Ok, let's see if they have anything booked for Saturday," Emma agreed, smiling with a bit of ice cream on her face.

"You have a little," I started, using my thumb to wipe the ice cream off her cheek.

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled, still as hyper as ever. "Let's go!"

"Let's," Sam smirked, trying not to laugh at Emma.

"Ooh! Revolving door!" Emma smiled. She ran into it, holding on to the handrail and ran she ran around in it for a few minutes. I didn't know she had that much sugar in her. I looked at her with confusion while Adam just rolled his eyes, apparently used to it. Sam looked at Emma with pure awe.

I could tell she wanted to do it too.

Then Sam, timing herself perfectly, jumped in with her. They spun for a while before collapsing, in the revolving door while it was still spinning. The section of the door they were in stopped in front of Adam and I.

"Having fun, ladies?" I asked.

"So much!" Emma grinned ear to ear. "Can we do that again?"

"No," Adam said, putting his hand out to help his sister up. Emma took it and I offered mine to Sam.

"I don't need any help!" Sam argued. She stood up, but was still dizzy and fell forward.

I caught her and could smell the fragrance of her hair. Sam repositioned herself to where her hands were on my shoulders, where I was holding most of her body weight, but caught my eye. We stared at each other for god knows how long but were interrupted by a flash.

"What the…?" Sam asked still a little disoriented. We both turned and saw Emma with a camera and a giant grin.

"Maybe I should change my screensaver to this!" she smiled. "Naw, I like the other one better."

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"I'm an Emma, what can I say?" she shrugged.

"Fair enough," I said, but looked down and smirked and Sam, whom I was still in my arms, "You don't need any help, huh?"

"Ha ha, nub," she said. She stood back up, slower this time, and stayed balance.

We all walked in (without spinning around in the revolving door too much) and saw a woman at the counter. She had huge glasses and a giant wart. Kinda like Lewbert's except smaller and less plump.

"Hi!" Emma smiled widely at the receptionist.

"Get out of here!" she screamed. "I hate children and I hate peppy!"

"Uh…" Emma trailed off but just started laughing.

"Laughter! I hate laughter!" she screamed. This just made Emma laugh harder and now Sam was joining her.

Adam's phone went off and the receptionist screamed, "No phones! Agh!"

"I gotta take this," Adam laughed, digging his phone out of his pocket. He walked outside and Sam and Emma's faces were red from the over excessive laughter.

"Stop laughing!" the receptionist yelled. "Agh!" She stood up and waved her arms around screaming.

"What is your deal?" Sam laughed, holding her sides.

"I hate people!" she yelled.

"That was just Carly, she's coming, she's about 2 minutes away," Adam said, his mood seeming to have improved. But then he noticed the girls laughing. "What's up with them?"

"They're about to die from laughing too hard," I stated.

"I'm calling security!" she screamed.

"No, don't do that we need…" I started but she already was on the phone.

"Run," I said, grabbing Sam and Emma's hands.

We all ran out, Emma and Sam still laughing, and ran into a very angry Carly.

**Carly's POV **

"Did ya'll just get kicked out?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"We… we…" Sam started but was laughing so hard she couldn't spit it out. We started walking back to Bushwell, but I was still mad.

"_Sam and Emma_ just got us kicked out," Freddie told me.

"That's not…" Emma laughed but just commented, "Yeah, that's pretty much right."

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

Emma and Sam looked at each other and started cracking up again.

"What is it?" I asked, a smile begging to escape from my lips.

"Wart!" Emma laughed. We all laughed at Emma, or rather with Emma, as we walked into Bushwell.

"I just mopped that floor!" Lewbert screamed. "Go put your dirty teenage feet on another lobby floor! Don't keep walking! Agh!"

Emma and Sam just kept laughing.

"Would ya'll stop we're going to get arrested!" I scolded.

"Arrested?" Freddie asked. "For what? Laughing too much in a certain area?"

"It could happen!" I defended.

"Yeah, and Spencer could get a real job," Freddie laughed.

"He has a real job!" I said. "Ok, no, not really."

"Oh my God," Sam sighed, her laughing dying down. "I need some food."

She opened the door to my apartment and saw Spencer staring at us. Emma stopped laughing and we were all silent. Spencer was just there, sitting in a chair positioned right in front of the door, like he'd been there all day, just staring at us.

"Uh, hiya," I said.

"'Sup," Spencer nodded.

"Whatcha doin?" Emma asked.

"Sittin," Spencer responded.

"We can see that," Adam said.

"That's good," Spencer nodded.

"So, why you just sitting there?" Sam asked.

"Waiting for you guys," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, I got you guys a place for the fanwar!" he smiled, standing and pumping his fists.

"Awesome!" I smiled. "Where is it?"

"Socko's uncle is building it but need's you guys' help!" he explained.

"What's his name?" I asked. "Building?"

"No, that's ridiculous!" Spencer laughed. "His named Bill."

"What's his last name?" Sam asked.

"Der," Spencer said, looking down.

"Naturally," I smirked.

"Got food?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Spencer. "When don't I? I'm only responsible for 5 children right now and 4 of them don't even belong to me."

"I'm the child that belongs to you!" I smiled.

"Yes, you are kiddo," Spencer smiled patting my head.

"Am I a dog?" I asked.

Spencer shrugged and scratched me behind my ear before going upstairs.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Upstairs," Spencer answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "You're turning into a stalker." I was going to protest but heard arguing erupting.

"Hand it over, Benson!" Sam yelled.

"It's mine, Sam!" Freddie argued.

I looked over at the pair and saw them fighting over something. I looked closer and identified the object.

A cupcake.

Of course that's what they're fighting over. And we have, like, 30 in the fridge!

Freddie was holding his arm up, holding the cupcake. Since he was taller Sam had to jump to try and get it, but was still too short to reach it.

I walked over and grabbed the cupcake from Freddie, my heeled boots making this an easy task. I turned around and didn't notice Adam was behind me. So I ended up smashing the cupcake in his face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, running for a napkin. I gave it to him then ran to the bathroom; I need to take a shower.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

"Come out of the shower Carly!" I begged.

"No," Carly pouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Do I need to get Adam to talk to you?" I asked.

"No!" she cried.

"Are you going to come out?" I asked.

"Never!" she yelled.

"Adam! Get your cupcake infested face over here!" I called.

Adam ran down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Whatcha need?" he asked.

"Tell Carly to get out," I said.

"Doesn't she need to be clean?" Adam asked.

"She was clean when she got in there an hour and a half ago!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Ok, I'll try, I guess." he sighed. I patted his shoulder and walked back over to the couch, seating myself next to Freddie.

**Adam's POV**

"Hey Carly," I said, leaning against the door.

"Uh, hi," Carly said, sniffling.

"Why ya crying?" I asked.

"I smashed a cupcake in your face," she pouted.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"I... uh… feel like we wasted a perfectly good cupcake on your face," she stuttered.

"Well, my face appreciates that comment," I smirked.

"I don't need your sarcasm!" she snapped.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Will you come out?"

"Ok," she sniffled. I heard the shower turn off and Carly shuffling around.

She opened the door with a pink robe on.

I invited her in a hug and she accepted.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

But I realized something. I think I like Carly Shay.

Maybe even in love with her.

**CAUTION: LONG A/N**

**Ooh, we've started a little love shape thing. Sam likes Freddie. Freddie likes Sam and Emma. Emma is nutural. Adam likes Carly. Carly likes Adam.**

**Bill Der is making the fanwar course with the rest of the gang, fun, fun.**

**Next chapter will be EPIC, trust me. I have it planned out.**

**I didn't really check this for spelling and grammar and stuff because I wanted to get it up before some of you tried to murder me. XD**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! But school's been hard and the other versions I've written of this chapter are worse than crap. Seriously, I've written and edited 5 versions of this chapter if not more. I just feel I owe it to you guys for all of the nice reviews!**

**Comment, Suggestion, Help- I'm in need of all of it. Oh, and support, that's good to!**

**So, go on being the beasts you are and review the story.**

**Crap, I'm hanging around my friends too much. Who am I saying beast? I don't even use that word on a daily basis. Ok, I do, but that's not the point the point is:**

**REVIEW**

_**REVIEW**_**! You don't exactly **_**HAVE**_** to but I really **_**WANT**_** you to. **_**FLAME**_** it if you want. I would **_**PREFER**_** it if you **_**DIDN'T **_**though.**

**Are you going to review or do I have to keep rambling on about how you should?**

**JK, I'm going to stop typing now before this gets way to long (even though it already is.)**

**Ok, (still going strong with this A/N) Do me a favor? You're thinking 'Why would I do you a favor when you haven't updated in forever' Well, you'd do this for me because you are NICE GOOD PEOPLE WHO WANNA HELP A 12 YEAR OLD REACH HER GOALS AND HOPES AND DREAMS! THAT'S WHY!**

**Sorry, any who.**

**PLEASE read a fic I wrote with Sparky2295 called/named iDon't Want You to Die. The beginning is stuck together (literally) but that's all fanfiction's fault, it's just being stupid. It's on Sparky2295's account because we didn't feel like making a separate account for our collaboration fics.**

**Review that one too please!**

**I'm done now.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	5. iSet Up The Fanwar Arena

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly **_**but**_** I really wish I did-but then again-don't we all? Oh, I don't own **_**Life**_** the cereal or **_**Life **_**the board game.**

_Chapter 5_

**Carly's POV **

"Sam, help me set up the studio so everyone can sleep in it tonight," I requested.

Sam, who was eating a chicken leg, asked, "Why?"

"I just-because I-Ugh," I sighed. "Ok, whatever, Freddie, help me, please."

"Celebrities Underwater," he said, waving me off but keeping his eyes glued to the screen. God, he's addicted to that show.

"Emma?" I asked.

"I would but I gotta peeeeee!" she said, pulling out the e in pee, while running to the bathroom.

"Spencer?" I pleaded, hoping he'd take up the task.

"I'm constructing this thingamabob," Spencer said, directing his attention from me back to his most recent sculpture.

"What's it called?" Adam asked.

"The uh… spectacular thingamabob," Spencer nodded; impressed with the name he came up with on the spot. I was going to ask Adam, but decided against it. That would make me seem desperate, for help and for him to like me, right? And I DON'T wanna seem desperate!

"Ok, Carly will you get the studio ready?" I asked myself. "Yeah, sure Carly, cause we all know you do everything around here so I'll help out."

Nobody even looked at me twice, just doing whatever they were doing without even acknowledging me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Oh, I'll help!" Adam volunteered.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Glad someone's a gentleman." I walked by Freddie and thumped him on the head.

"Ow!" Freddie complained, but quickly returned to the TV program. "Oh my God, Aaron Carter stopped moving."

"Oh my God, I love him!" Sam smiled, running from the kitchen to the living room and sitting next to Freddie. "Don't die! Where's medical?"

"They're helping John Travolta," Freddie answered her.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He can't swim," Freddie laughed.

"So? Aaron Carter's hot, save him!" Sam said. "Not the gross, old dude!"

"Let's go Adam," I rolled my eyes at the pair.

"How are wet celebrities so appealing?" Adam asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I have no idea," I smiled.

We set up the studio and it looked pretty good.

"You know what we should do now?" Adam asked.

"What?" I asked.

"This," he smiled, picking up a pillow and hitting me with it.

"Oh, it's on!" I laughed, picking up a pillow.

**Sam's POV**

"I'm tired," I complained.

"Go to sleep," Freddie told me.

"Carry me," I ordered.

"I don't think so," he commented.

"It wasn't a question," I said.

"How about I walk with you," he suggested. "Rather than for you."

"Fine," I pouted.

"You coming Emma?" Freddie asked.

"Yup," Emma yawned. We walked up the stairs and into the iCarly studio. It looked nice, sleeping bags put in an even row, and extra blankets folded nicely in the corner but one thing was out of place.

Carly and Adam were fast asleep in the middle of the room. Carly was wrapped into Adam and feathers were everywhere.

I was going to get closer but that stupid blinding flash came back. I turned and saw Emma with that camera again.

"Do I need to take that away?" I asked.

"No," Emma smiled, taking another picture, but with her phone this time. Then she started typing on her phone, really fast.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to tell the world that Adam, a creddier, is cuddling with Carly!" she smiled. "Since he likes Carly he won't want her dating Freddie so seddie can happen. Life finally makes sence."

"This isn't a TV show," I commented.

"It could be," Freddie said. "And it'd be a good one too."

"Yes, yes it would," I nodded.

**

* * *

**

( It's still in Sam's POV. The following is the next day.)

"Spencer!" Carly shrieked. "What is this?"

"A big field," he answered.

"Yes, and we need a big building," Carly yelled.

"We have a big building," Spencer told her.

"No we don't we have a giant field!" she said.

"Look there," Spencer said, directing her attention to a huge building behind us.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" I smiled.

"Let's go in!" Emma suggested. "I hope they have ice cream!"

"Of course you do," I said.

We walked in and saw Bill.

"Hi Bill!" Spencer greeted.

"Please, call me Der," he requested.  
"Yeah, how bout we don't," Carly smiled.  
"Why does everyone say that?" bill sighed to himself.

Bill gave us a tour. There were food stands, my favorite part, for before and after the fanwar. A dressing room for each ship containing vests labeled seddie and creddie. There was a big room with a bunch of shelves containing a variety of paintball guns; small ones big ones and Bill showed me _my_ special paintball gun. It was a HUGE bazooka looking gun that was absolutely perfect for me.

"…This is the gun you'll shoot off to start the fanwar and _that's it_," Bill told me.

"That's it?" I pouted. "Can I shoot Freddie with it when we're finished, at least?"

He thought about it for a second then replied, "Fine."

I said, "Yes!" at the same time Freddie complained, "No!"

Bill just laughed it off and showed us the place the fanwar was going to be. It was a giant section of the building but was barely decorated.

"Why is it so…" I trailed off.

"Empty," Freddie finished.

"I think it's cool! Cool, cool, cool!" Emma smiled, jumping up and down. We all turned and stared at her, she stopped jumping and commented, "Or not…"

"Uh… you guys are designing it so, design and we'll put it together," Bill told us.

"Yay! Fun fun!"Carly smiled.

"Blueprints!" Emma said. Bill gave us a piece of blue paper with the outline of the building on it then walked away.

"Wait, blueprints are blue?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that's why they're called _blue_prints," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Emma said.

"_Kids_," Spencer rolled his eyes, directing the statement to Adam.

A guy walked by with a bunch of cotton candy and asked, "Cotton candy?"

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" he yelled, running toward the guy holding a thing of cotton candy.

"Yeah, kids," Carly smiled, laughing at her brother. "They grow up so fast."

When Emma realized that cotton candy was in the room she ran toward it and got some.

Once Spencer and Emma came back, with their cotton candy, Spencer drew what he thought the fanwar arena-thing **(A/N for lack of a better word)** should look like. It had haystacks and different platforms to hide behind. There were different lights and posters hanging around the arena.

"One problem," Adam said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Spencer asked.

"There's no posters that say creddie," he answered. "They all say 'go seddie'."

"And that's a problem?" Spencer asked.

"I find it pretty problemental," Adam said.

"I don't," Spencer smiled. "Wait, did you just say problemental?"

"Yes," Adam answered.

"That's a stupid word," Spencer laughed.

"Maybe you're just a stupid word," Carly defended Adam.

"Well, maybe I am," Spencer said. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"No it did not," I smiled.

"Let's give this to Bill so we can put this together," Freddie suggested.

"Ok," I agreed.

"First she says sorry then she agrees with me, what has the world come to?" Freddie asked, being sarcastic, holding back a laugh.

"I don't know, but I love this cotton candy, and it doesn't have sugar in it!" Emma smiled, jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Uh, Emma, it _is_ sugar," Freddie told her.

"That would explain so much," Emma laughed. "So much. Much, much, much, much."

"Note to self, keep the cotton candy away from her," I smiled.

"Definitely," Adam agreed.

**Freddie's POV **

We gave Bill the blueprint and we got everything in place except the giant collection of lights and the posters.

"Ok, we need everybody behind this caution tape while we are placing the lights," Bill told us.

"Got it," I we all said. We all stood behind the tape and that's when it happened.

"Ooh! I forgot my candy bar!" the blonde smiled. She ran passed the tape to grab it.

"Wait!" I called, but she paid me no attention.

I heard something snap and saw that the cord holding the lights was about to snapped. And there was only one cord holding the lights now.

The rest of us saw it too. We called her name but she couldn't hear us. I did the only thing that crossed my mind.

I ran out to follow her. I was going to warn her and bring her back behind the tape, back to safety. I was so close, only a few feet away.

But then it fell.

**OMG, don't kill me! I know you don't know which blonde it is, Sam or Emma. But, I don't know either. I haven't decided, so tell me who YOU want it to be.**

**I hope you didn't hate the chapter, not one of my favs. I hope it doesn't seem rushed.**

**I figured out what the twist is going to be, betcha you won't guess it. **

**Anyway.**

**Ok, I didn't see it before but someone reviewed and said they knew who hacked my account. WHO WAS IT! My theory is that a creddier hacked my account because creddiers are sad and pathetic like that.**

**Anyway.**

**I just realized something. I need seddiers and creddiers for the fanwar! Can you help me with that? You can do yourself, being a loyal seddier. You don't have to put real info; you can make it up if you wanna. Like purple eyes and green hair or something. Then if you have any friends that are creddiers or wanna make up a creddier please do so. THX!**

**Here's the thingamajiggy:**

**Name-**

**Girl or boy-**

**Description of self-(Eye color, hair color and length, height etc)**

**Are you…-(Hyper, smiley, emo, goth, etc)**

**Seddier or creddier-**

**Any extra notes:**

**Thank you so much. I**_** really**_** need these. I need as many as possible! I will use anyone and everyone who submits a seddier/creddier to fight in the fanwar. YOU CAN SUBMIT MORE THAN ONE PERSON! I accept anonymous reviews so REVIW, there's no excuse!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. iKiss And iMiss

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-The owner/creator of this random and funny, (with a touch of awesome) story DOES NOT own iCarly. But she does own Gibby, just kidding. **

_Chapter 6_

**Really Quick! Every once in a while I read a review that touches my heart, this is one of them:**

**Hey it's seddie2ya**

_**Wow I'm very sorry about the whole people deleting your stories That's not cool guys.  
**_**  
As you know I'm reviewing the best, the worst, or the simply in between seddie fanfics if you didn't know.**

Now you know!

_**I'd give it a very solid 8 1/2 it was an awesome display of seddie**_**: yeehaw ride 'em cowboy**

_**Anyway it was very good, Not some stupid knockoff you can read everywhere you are a genuine seddie writer. I really enjoyed reading it**_

As my first official review I'd like to encourage all true seddiers to read all stories by randomness101-TRUE SEDDIE FAN

Author of 13 Stories

_Thank you very much! I wanna cry! That was so nice! I put my fav parts in italics!_

_Onto the story._

**Freddie's POV**

_But then it fell._

It ran and I pushed her out of the way. But this time, I got myself out of the way too. Because I already got hit by a taco truck, and I learned my lesson: Getting hit with things bigger and heavier than you hurts. **(A/N Well, no duh!)**

We fell to the ground and the lights fell right in front of us.

I glanced over at her; her face was pale and her eyes were wide; she looked terrified.

That's right, _Sam Puckett_ looked terrified.

Holy chiz, I just saved Sam Puckett's life.

Her eyes met mine and she smiled, "Can we do that again?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. Carly hugged her, worry invading her facial features. She inspected Sam's body, making sure nothing was broken or bruised, entirely ignoring me.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked Sam.

"Of course! That was awesome!" she smiled.

"Of course it was," Carly said rolling her eyes.

Sam saw something and gasped.

"Are you okay? Do you think you're internally, or externally for that matter, bleeding?" Carly asked. "Are you dying? Do you have a feeling the world is ending?"

Sam shook her head pouted, "My candy bar." Carly gasped with disbelief.

"That's all you're worried about?" she asked. "Your _candy bar_?"

"It's gone," Sam whispered.

"Freddie just _saved your life_," she pointed out. "You almost _died_. Like, Sam-be-gone, and you care about your _smooshed candy bar_?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"You're impossible!" Carly sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

Adam, Emma, and Spencer ran up to us.

"That was awesome!" Spencer said.

"No it wasn't!" Carly scolded. "Sam almost died!"

"How about me?" I asked. I did _save_ her after all.

"No one cares about you," Carly snapped.

"Ooh, burn," Sam laughed.

"Aww. Poor candy bar," Emma pouted. "Rest in peace."

"You're kidding," Carly said. "Since when is candy more important than life? Wait? Rest in peace? Since when is a candy bar even _living_?"

"Don't insult the candy bar," Emma told her. Carly just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Bill ran up to us and looked very worried.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. Carly's eyes lit up, thinking someone cared about something other than the candy bar, but her face fell when Bill commented, "The candy bar! I can't believe that happened! And it was so young…" Bill saw Carly's expression and said, with fake concern, "I mean… oh no! She almost died. That sucks. But I did tell you to stay behind the tape. And this is in front of the tape."

"No der!" Sam snapped.

"No what?" Bill asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You said no der," Bill explained. "You know, my name, but what were you saying no to?"

Sam slapped her forehead and Adam said, "You should leave."

"Fine, I was playing a card game with my buddies anyway," he commented. "I'm about to win."

"Poker?" Sam asked.

"Poker?" Bill asked. "What kind of grown men play poker? We were playing Go Fish!"

"Of course you were," Carly said.

"You wanna join?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll whip some old dude butt in Go Fish," Emma smiled.

"I'll play, I like fishing," Spencer said. "Carly, remember that time we went fishing?"

"The time with the catfish?" she asked.

"Yeah," Spencer confirmed. "And when…."

"We're not talking about it!" Carly yelled. Spencer just shrugged and followed Bill to play Go Fish.

"Hey Carly?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened when you went fishing?" I asked.

"We aren't talking about it!" she warned.

"Just wondering…" I trailed off.

"Stop wondering about it!" she yelled.

She stomped off and Adam sighed, "I'll go see where she's going."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Sam.

"Nope, she won't tell me, apparently it's worst than that goat," she said.

"When it…" I started.

"Yep," she smiled. "Poor Carly."

"Poor goat," I added.

"Poor candy bar," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, the poor unfortunate candy bar," I laughed.

"Thanks," she said. "Because of you I don't look like that candy bar. Even though that would be so cool."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"Yup," she smiled. Silence infested the air. It was pretty awkward, but then Sam did something I never expected her to.

She kissed me.

A kiss on the cheek, but a kiss none the less.  
It wasn't a quick peck though. No, it was a soft, slow kiss. Her lips lingered on my cheek for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Once she pulled back I wanted to kiss her, but on the lips.

Wait, what?

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

I'm going crazy. That's it! Completely and utterly insane. Just living life being all insane and confused, because I think I love Sam Puckett. Wanting to kiss her and all.

And I absolutely do not want to his Sam! I hate her. Hate, hate, hate!

Who am I kidding? I don't hate her, but I don't love her either.

Right?

Why am I questioning if I love Sam? There is no way. That's impossible. I. Love. Carly!

But the thing is, I got over my crush for Carly a few months ago.

But that doesn't mean I love Sam. Or, even like her for that manner.

Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend.

That's it! Nothing more! Friend, friend, friend.

Why do I keep repeating words like that? It's very annoying.

Is it annoying you? Wait, who am I talking to? It's insanity! I'm telling you!

I'm telling _who_!

I'm so confused!

Why is life _so_ complicated? This is not part of Freddie Benson's 10 year plan!

Not at all. I gotta change the plan!

And the plan's in pen on my special paper…. Aw.

I looked at Sam, pulling myself out of thought. Her eyes flicked to the side but she brought her attention back to me and we locked eyes. We had one of those telepathic conversations through our eyes. You know, the ones girls have that guys are to 'clueless' to understand? Yeah, one of those. I could see we both wanted the same thing:

A kiss.

Sam, also seeing that we both wanted a kiss and she fed that hunger. She rested her hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips. Being a guy and all, with all of these stupid teenage boy hormones, I kissed back. Our lips moved in synch, not daring to miss a beat. I don't know how long we were… er… making out, but we were _rudely_ interrupted by a high-pitched squeal and that stupid little flash.

The squeal came first, and that made my eyes snap open and I pulled away from Sam. Then the flash came, which blinded me.

"Oh, god! Emma!" I snapped, rubbing my eyes. I knew it was Emma because of the flash. I've never seen anything so bright. Every time I feel like saying 'The light, I'm going toward the light!'

"Seriously! Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"You. Were. Making. Out!" she squealed.

"Don't tell anyone," Sam said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"It's not important; it was totally… not good! It meant nothing!" she told me.

"Ouch," Emma commented. "She _told_ you."

Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"You're just bacon," she sighed. "Really cute, bacon. Ugh, see that? I hate the hero phase!" she ran out of the arena and Emma looked at me.

"What?" Emma asked. "Bacon? How does that make sense?"

"Inside thing," I told her. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Aren't you going to chase after her?" she asked.

"Emma, this isn't a fairytale," I said. "Life isn't made of happy endings." With that I walked away.

I felt really bad; I just crushed a kid's hopes.

And Sam crushed my heart.

Wow, that was really cheesy. Can I try that again?

I'm just going to end it like this: I really wanna know what happened with the catfish.

You like it? Less drama, right? Crap! I'm talking to myself again!

**Carly's POV **

**(Starts from when she ran out and Adam followed her. I know it was a while back but just go with it. It's like an alternate, Cadam [Yes, that's the couple name] ending thing for the chapter!)**

"Carly! Wait up!" Adam called after me.

I turned around and commented, "Well, I wouldn't have to wait if you were a faster runner." He caught up to me and we walked together back to Bushwell.

"Eh," he smiled that All-American Boy Scout Smile. You know the one that girls just can't help but blush at?

I laughed, trying to draw the attention away from my cheeks. I was blushing so insanely, it's just what he could do to me.

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

"So are you," I smiled, pointing out the light crimson invading his cheeks.

He just blushed wilder and I could tell I was too.

We walked into the lobby and heard Lewbert yell, "Get outta my lobby! Young love! Ew!" -Our blushes only grew- "That's what got me this here wart."

"No one wants to know about your gross little wart problem," I smiled. We got in the elevator and Adam laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he trailed off.

"Tell me!" I laughed.

"You're so…" he trailed off, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Perfect!" he blurted out. I could tell he didn't mean to say it, but he wasn't going to take it back. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not perfect," I tried to convince him.

"Yes you are, your hair, your smile, your eyes," he listed. "Your personality."

"Stop!" I laughed, his compliments only made me blush wilder. We walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. I opened the door to my apartment and closed the door after we stepped in.

"But it's true," he sighed. "And I can't help it. I don't think I can go another second without doing this."

"Wh…" I started to ask but his lips crashed into mine. He lightly pushed me against the door.

_Finally._ The only thought I could process.

My hand traveled to his cheek as his tongue traveled to my mouth. I let him enter but realized what we were doing.

I jerked back.

"No! I can't do this!" I said, running to my room. I could hear Adam following me. I slammed my door and grabbed the hand vacuum I kept next to my bed.

Adam walked in and I said, holding the hand up the vacuum, "Don't make me use this!"

"Is that a hand vacuum?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. I set the vacuum down and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't realize…"

"It's ok, I just-I can't, the fanwar," I said. "What if seddie loses?"

"Then you go out with Freddie," he sighed, realizing what I was getting at.

"And if I had a boyfriend that would ruin that and I just…" I started.

"You're perfect," he smiled. "Perfect people don't break the rules."

"And they use hand vacuums to defend themselves," I joked.

"Yup," he said. "I'm going to call Em and tell her where I am."

"Kay," I said.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "It was stupid. I was being stupid."

"It's okay," I lied. He left and I lay down on my bed.

And I cried myself to sleep.

**Drama! And humor? How**_** does**_** she do it? LOL **

**I think this one of my better chapters.**

**We had a few things going on. Seddie. KISSES! But Sam just thinks he's bacon. Tsk, tsk.**

**Cadam. Kiss but Carly's just being Miss. Perfect and doesn't wanna screw up the fanwar.**

**Oh joy.**

**Next chapter is drama (and plenty of laughs) with the sleeping arrangements. Kisses then you have to sleep in the same crowded room?**

**Can't you just feel the awkward? I can.**

**But anyway.**

**The fanwar is in about 2 chapters so GET READY!**

**If you didn't see the thing to be in the fanwar, here it is:**

**Name-**

**Girl or boy-**

**Description of self-(Eye color, hair color and length, height etc)**

**Are you…-(Hyper, smiley, emo, goth, etc)**

**Seddier or creddier-**

**Any extra notes:**

**I would love if I got more creddiers! Just saying…**

**Thanks! And don't you dare forget to review! **

**Remember, if you don't push the button I will find you. JK but review anyway.**

**All you have to do is push the button; it's not rocket science people! (JK-LOL)**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	7. iDon't Wanna Sleep There

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-Yeah, I own iCarly. And Gibby is a mermaid. Oh! And Creddie's going to happen! Yeah right! If you didn't catch on, I don't own iCarly **_**and**_** I was using my favorite thing ever: sarcasm.**

_Chapter 7_

**Sam's POV (Picks up where other one left off)**

I ran into Carly's apartment and shut the door.

"Chiz that's a lot of running!" I talked to myself. "I've never run so fast in my entire life! Well, there was that one time with the referee…"

I went over what happened. I kissed Freddie. And I told him it meant nothing, because it didn't. It's just the hero phase.

Hero phase, hero phase, hero phase.

…God, I sound like Freddie.

Just the hero phase.

I kept repeating to myself, trying to believe it. It _had_ to be the hero phase. Had to, had to, had to! Why do I keep repeating myself!

I'm so confused!

Ugh, I need Carly!

"Carly?" I called. "Shay, where are you?"

"She's upstairs," a voice said. I jumped and the voice commented, "Jumpy, aren't we?" Adam came out, to where I could see him. I took out my emergency paintball gun, of which I stored in my pant leg, and shot him with it.

"Dude!" he yelled. "New shirt!"

"No one cares about your shirt problems!"

"I do!" he argued.

"You sound like Freddie!" I told him. "You reminded me of the nub! Bad!" I shot him with the paintball gun.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"No!" I said, shooting him again. I started up the stairs, to Carly's room, but shot him one more time.

"Dude!" he yelled.

"It's out of my system now!" I called, running up the stairs...

"Great!" he said.

I barged into Carly's room and screamed, "Carly!"

"What?" Carly shot up from her bed, tears staining her cheeks.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I asked. "You seem so… sad."

"Thank you," Carly said, using sarcasm. "I didn't notice I was sad."

"So why you crying?" I asked.

"I kissed Adam and I pulled back and I told him that I didn't wanna ruin the fanwar but before that I attacked him with the hand vacuum and I can't believe I told him I couldn't date him because the kiss felt so right but I'm SO CONFUSED!" she yelled, speaking really fast.

"You kissed Adam?" I asked. "I kissed the nub!"

"Really? I heard it was a, and I quote, 'totally awesome perfectly cool make out session,'" she said.

"Who said that?" I demanded.

"Emma texted me," she explained, pulling out her phone.

"I'm gunna get her," I growled.

"And I won't be there when you do," Carly smiled.

"So what happened besides, kissing Adam, rejecting him, attacking him with a hand vacuum," I listed. "Wait. You attacked him with the hand vacuum?"

"It's effective! See?" she told me.

She grabbed the hand vacuum, put it up to my stomach, and pushed the on button. It was sucking up a section of my shirt and I teased, "Oh my god! Not the hand vacuum! I'm going to die!"

"I don't need your sarcasm!" she snapped, turning the hand vacuum off. I saw a fly and started swatting at it.

"Ugh! Where's the flyswatter?" I groaned.

"I _told_ you, I threw it away!" Carly said. "It's not nice to kill things!"

"So? You're not a vegetarian," I pointed out, still swatting at the fly. "You eat meat!"

Carly rolled her eyes. We've gone over this a million times. It was like a running joke, but no one thought it was funny.

Carly sighed and explained, "Because if I become a vegetarian I'll have to eat fish. And what if everyone became a vegetarian? Huh? Fish would go extinct and animals would rule the earth!"

"Because that's possible," I scoffed.

Carly, not catching the sarcasm, commented, "Exactly."

"You stupid fly!" I groaned. I pulled out the paintball gun and shot it. Now it was splatted against the wall with a red paintball.

"Sam," Carly sighed. "I don't need a colorful dead fly on my wall."

"I think it looks cool," I told her.

"Give me the paintball gun," she said.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Just give it," she ordered. I handed it to her hesitantly and she took it. Then she shot me with it.

"Did you just shoot me?" I asked.

"I believe I have," she smirked.

"Oh no you didn't," I smiled; making didn't sound like di-ant.

"Oh yes I did," Carly teased, making did sound like di-id.

**Spencer's POV**

"Carly!" I called, running into Carly's room.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Oh my god, _what_ you do?" Carly asked.

"Psh, Nothing," I laughed.

_Flashback (In Spencer's thoughts)_

I was in the iCarly studio, playing in the car couch seat thing I made.

"Neer! Beep! Beep! I'm Spencer the racecar driver, fear me!" I said. "Squirrel!" I pretended to swerve. "That was a close one! Oh no! A clown! Ahh!" I pretended to swerve but then I jumped out of the car prop. I ran around the room screaming, "Get away from me you clown! Ahhh!" While running, I ran into a project in progress of Carly's for science. She was supposed to make an acid or goo of some sort. It was in a big bowl and I accidently tipped it over. It fell all over the floor and spread so the floor was all red.

"Aw, that's gross!" I pouted.

I picked up the remainder of the goo in the bowl but heard a voice comment, "Cool!"

The voice startled me, so I threw the goo, making it cover the rest of the iCarly studio. I turned around and saw Gibby.

"Gibby!" I yelled. "Uh, don't tell Carly."

"As long as I can roll in it," he negotiated.

"Uh, sure," I agreed.

"Awesome!" Gibby smiled. He took off his shirt and started rolling in the goo. "This is more fun than stepping in the hair bucket!"

"Oh Gibby," I sighed.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, nothing," I determined.

"Then why is Gibby covered on red goo?" Sam asked, pointing to Gibby, who was behind me. She got off of the bed and walked up to Gibby. Then she got a bit of the goo onto her finger and licked it. "Ew, and it doesn't even taste good!"

She spit the goo back on Gibby stomach and Gibby said, "Cool."

"Gross! Wait, is that's my goo for my project?" Carly asked. "Did you?-You didn't!-Did you spill my goo?"

"No…" I lied.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Carly asked me.

"It's naughty, and if I lie Santa won't come visit me and I'll get coal in my stocking," I answered.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Santa sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake?" Sam asked. "Seems stalkerish…"

"It really does," I agreed.

"We aren't talking about jolly fat dudes being stalkers!" Carly interjected. "We're talking about my project being all over Gibby!"

"And the iCarly studio," Gibby added.

"What?" Carly screeched, jumping off her bed.

"Gibby!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Sorry isn't good enough," I snapped.

"Fine! I'm not sorry! How you like that?" Gibby said. "Yeah, you just got served." Then, he walked out.

"That made no sense," Carly said.

"Is he still seeing that therapist?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just know he's a weird kid," I said.

"He is a Gibby," Carly sighed.

"So true," Sam agreed at the same time I said, "Yeah."

"Ugh! Stop getting me off topic," Carly groaned. "Why is my project all over the iCarly studio? Oh my god, the goo's all over the iCarly studio!" Carly ran out of the bedroom and to the elevator with Sam and I following.

She pushed the button frantically and sighed, "Spencer, did you try to fix the elevator again?"

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"Spencer!" she yelled. "Guess we're taking the stairs."

We went up the stairs and into the iCarly studio.

"Ew," Sam commented.

"Ugh, you're going to get a time out mister!" she told me.

"Aw," I pouted.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses, get in the corner!" she commanded.

"Yes Carly," I agreed, retreating to my place in the corner.

**Sam's POV**

"This means we all have to sleep in my room!" Carly complained.

"The guys could sleep in the living room," I offered.

"Spencer has to sleep on the couch," Carly told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He started eating a corn dog three years ago," he said.

"And?" I asked.

"He never finished it," Carly told me.

"So it…" I trailed off.

"Yeah," Carly confirmed. "People are coming over next week to disinfect his room because stuff is growing out of it."

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Not really," she told me.

~OoO~

"No, that's not going to work," I said. We were in Carly's room discussing the sleeping arrangements.

"Yes it will!" Carly smiled.

"I'm not sleeping with the nub," I told her.

"Yes, you, me, and Freddie on the bed, since we're the three closest," Carly started.

"I am not close to him," I tried to convince her.

"You've known each other since 1st grade," Carly pointed out.

"Pre-K," Freddie and I said in unison. "Hey! Stop that! Ugh!" (Again, in unison.)

"See? Closest! And Emma sleeps on the couch thing, and Adam on the other couch thing," Carly told us.

"Love those adjectives," I teased.

"Shh! Then Gibby is on that thingamajiggy next to the window," Carly said.

"Actually it's called a…" Freddie started.

"No one cares!" Carly snapped.

"Burn," I smirked.

"No, not meant to burn!" Carly said.

"But it did," Emma interjected.

"But it wasn't _supposed_ to!" Carly yelled.

"Wait, why is Gibby here? Why can't he go home and Freddork can sleep on the thing next to the window?" I asked. "Wait! Why isn't Freddork at home?"

"He locked himself out," Carly told me.

"Again?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! _Someone_ stole the key!" he argued, implying I stole it.

"_Or_ you lost it!" I yelled.

"Yeah, cause I wanna sleep in the same bed as _you_," he scoffed.

Yeah, because sleeping in a bed with you is a skip through a fresh meadow," I argued.

"A skip through a fresh meadow?" he asked.

"I need ham," I said. He was about to speak but I put my finger to his lips and said, "Shh; ham time."

~OoO~

"Let's go to bed," Carly suggested, obviously getting bored with watching _Werewolves Rock_ for the billionth time… at least.

"No, It's only… 1:56," I told her.

"Exactly, the fanwar is tomorrow," Freddie reminded me.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Fine," he smirked.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We sound like that TV show!" I laughed. "What's it called? Cloudy with a Chance?"

"Yeah," Carly confirmed. "With Chab Lylan Mooper."

"Oh yeah! And his stunt double 'Chad Dylan Cooper'," I laughed.

"Chab? Sounds like flab…" Emma pointed out sleepily, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

Carly laughed with me but stopped and said, "That show is so stupid."

"It really is."

"I'm tired," Emma yawned.

"Let's go to my room," Carly said. We all stood up and walked up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Ok, girls will change into pj's in my room," Carly told us. "And you guys… well, go pajamafy yourselves somewhere else!"

"Pajamafy?" Freddie asked.

"Dude," Carly said in a threatening tone.

"Ok," Freddie agreed.

"You guys tell Spencer it's time for bed, and even if he asks for 5 more minutes, put him to bed!" Carly ordered.

"Ok, put Spencer to sleep and pajamafy ourselves," Freddie teased. "We can do that." He and Adam walked off to go put Spencer to bed and get all pajamafied.

"Carls, can I borrow some P of the Js?" I asked.

Emma started laughing and I asked, "What?"

"You just said pee of the jays," she laughed. "You know like a jay bird urinating?"

"Ok… Carly pajamas?" I asked.

"Here," Carly said, throwing some short shorts and a tank top.

"Coolio," I said, exchanging the clothes I had on with the pajamas Carly gave me. I slid my shoes and socks off and used the trampoline to jump on Carly's bed.

Carly and Emma changed and each retreated to their sleeping spot.

"Carly, aren't you sleeping in the middle?" I asked.

"No, I have to sleep next to the hand vacuum," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's paranoia!" she yelled.

"What's paranoia?" Freddie asked as he and Adam walked in all pajamafied.

"Nunya cheese balls," I snapped.

"Ha, cheese balls," Emma said sleepily. "That's funny…"

"Uh, ok," Carly yawned. "Let's sleep."

"Whatever," I commented.

"No one needs your negativity!" she yelled.

"Ugh, whatever," I sighed. I scooted to the middle of the bed and Freddie climbed in next to me.

"Gibby!" Gibby yelled, running out of the room.

Ok then.

~OoO~

Oh my god it's freezing! I forgot Carly likes to sleep with the room -30 degrees. Why did Carly give me short shorts? Stupid Carly….

"You're cold," Freddie mumbled.

"Really? I didn't notice." I whispered sarcastically. "No duh! Thank you Captain Obvious!"

Freddie mumbled something before wrapping his arms around me and falling back asleep.

I was going to protest, but his warm embrace warmed me up immediately.

So, technically, I wasn't enjoying this because of his closeness, it was because I was freezing.

Ha!

So I don't love the nub! In your face! Ah, I love being right…

**WARNING: THIS IS ONE OF THOSE LONG A/N'S THAT I'VE BEEN DOING**

**You've been warned…**

**FANWAR IS SO CLOSE IT'S KILLING ME!**

**Any who.**

**I feel really bad. I haven't thanked ya'll for all of the reviews you've given me. I feel like such a bad person :( **

**BUT, thanks so much! 112 reviews? Are you kidding? You guys are TRUE awesomesauce! I'm just SO happy that you're enjoying this. **

**Anyway…**

**Fun sleeping arrangements, huh? **

**Do you want me to do a chapter of their dreams? Sam would dream about Freddie, Freddie about Sam, Carly about Adam, Adam about Carly, Emma about… uh… I don't know yet, and Gibby and Spencer about something random (and funny.)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**LOL remember when I said my goal for this story was 50 reviews. I guess not! I shattered that goal. Maybe 200? It'll be, maybe, 20 chapters, maybe a little less. Does it sound too low? Or maybe too high? **

**Now…**

**The famous…..**

_**WHY SHOULD YOU REVIEW?**_

**So, why should you review?**

**You owe me. I'm serious.**

**I got in trouble for writing in class while one of my teachers was lecturing us on something, IDK what because I was writing, not paying attention. Anyway, you think you got it bad when you get in trouble at school? Try my school. It's the exact same except they go into this 3 hour PHD dissertation (called a 'Come to Jesus' meeting… bleh) about how not paying attention is 'not Christ like.' **

**Not fun.**

**I'll take your pity. Just tell me if this chapter was worth getting in trouble. I hope it was because that 'Come to Jesus' meeting was the ****LONGEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE.**

**AND**** you need to review if the lack of updating (that I'm really sorry about) is KILLING you. More reviews faster updates. The reviews make me motivated to write in class, even if I get yelled at. See? That's how much I love you guys XD**

**Ok, well, see you next time!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**

**Don't forget to review! See? I got your back!**


	8. iDream

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly. Or Adam. But I do own Emma! And Emma's WAY better than Adam…**

_Chapter 8_

**Carly's POV**

_(Dream)_

BONG!

I woke up to the sound of a clock striking. I raised my head. I was on the ground in a bright pink dress.

"Ugh, not again!" I complained. "Wait, where are the cute guys that are going to dance with me? Where's Mr. Nub?" I sat up and looked around.

"I'm not in my apartment!" I realized. "Where am I?" I scanned the room; hardwood floors, chandeliers, it looked nice.

"Why is it empty?" I asked myself. "Why am I talking to myself?" I hit myself on the side of the head saying, "Stop that."

Then my head started hurting, I guess I hit my head to hard, "Ow." I kept my hand on my head and examined the room.

I think I'm in a ballroom. I saw a winding staircase to my left and two large doors behind me.

"Hello? Someone? Come out come out wherever you are!" I called. I got off the floor and straightened my dress. "Someone come out! I don't like being alone! This is a stupid dream…"

Just like that a bunch of people popped in the room. I jumped. They were just _there._ They appeared out of nowhere.Decorations filled the room.

I was at a party.

"Thank you," I said. "Why are they all in black in white?"

I turned around and saw a banner that said 'Black and White Ball.'

"Well, that explains it," I said. I examined my dress. It was bright pink with a bow in the back. Simple, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. "Way to fit in."

And just like that I was in a white dress that was a little poofy and went all the way down to the floor. I felt a tiara on the top of my head and I was wearing black heels.

"What's up with whatever I say becoming part of this dream?" I asked.

I looked around the room. Everyone was so old! "This party is boring."

Then it happened again. Just like that all of the old people turned into teenagers in brightly colored dresses and tuxes.

"That's better," I smiled. "Ugh! But I'm still in this white dress."

I waited a second but my dress didn't change. "Hello? Can you hear me? No white dress. I need that pink one back! Hello! Would you just…"

"Who are you talking to?" someone interjected. I spun around.

"Adam!" I smiled. "What are you wearing?"

He was dressed in his pajamas; Plaid PJ pants and a white t-shirt.

"Uh, PJs," he stated.

"Yeah... and this is a dance," I told him.

"Hey, your dream," he said.

"Tux, tux tux!" I whispered. "Why doesn't it work anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My dream's being dumb," I complained. Then we popped up in a field. It was dark and I saw that we were a few miles away from the party.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Just like that," I sighed. "I didn't even wish for that!"

"I guess that's what you get for dissing the dream," he shrugged.

"I guess so," I sighed. "I'm sorry dream."

Adam's PJs turned into black pants and a whit button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so cute! Even if he was wearing converse.

Adam laughed.

"And what is so funny?" I asked.

"Stupid idea," he smiled.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I was thinking we should dance," he blushed.

"What's so stupid about that?" I asked.

His eyes met mine and we stepped closer to each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We danced ignoring the lively beat of a fast song playing back at the party, just loud enough that we could hear.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

"You don't," I said.

"Handsome?" he asked.

"You looked cuter in your PJs," I joked. And just like that he was back in his PJs. I pulled away from Adam and yelled to the sky, "I was kidding! Ugh!"

_(End dream)_

**General POV**

A small smile formed on the brunette girl's lips, very pleased about her dream. Because she knew it would only happen in her dreams, because like Adam said, she's perfect. Perfect people don't break the rules. And in her mind it wasn't just a broken rule. It was a mistake.

She thought it was way too good to be true.

Sleeping next to her is her wild, rambunctious blonde friend. But in Sam's sleep she looked harmless.

Let's explore her dream…

**Sam's POV**

_(Dream)_

There ribs are so good! This is the best rib sauce ever! Goodness gracious I love this! Did I just say goodness gracious?

I popped up somewhere. I was in my normal clothes and I was behind caution tape.

"Aw! My ribs!" I complained. "This dream is dumb."

I looked around and saw a candy bar. "Ooh! Candy'll do!" I ran from behind the tape, toward the delicious snack. Wait… this place looks familiar.

Oh my god, I'm in the fanwar arena. I stopped running. I turned around and saw Freddie running toward me.

_SNAP_

I looked up; it was falling. On me. But suddenly I was pushed to the side by a strong force. I hit the ground with a soft thud.

Where was Freddie?

"Freddie!" someone yelled. I recognized the voice, it was Carly's.

"Lift the thing up!" she yelled.

"What thing?" Bill asked, arising from the little room off to the side, where he was playing Go Fish with his buddies.

"The thing crushing my friend!" she yelled.

"Don't be vicious," he pouted.

"Don't be stupid" she snapped. "Now do it!" I've never seen Carly this mad before…

The lights got lifted and I looked at Freddie's body. He wasn't crushed, still in one piece, but it was still bad. Not a lot of blood either…

"Freddie?" I called.

No response.

"Frednub," I cried.

Nothing.

"Get up!" I screamed, letting the tears fall.

I knelt down next to him and shook him, "This isn't funny get up! Freddie!"

_(End dream)_

**General POV**

The blonde woke up with a start. She was scared. The dream felt so _real_. But she felt the strong arms holding her.

_It was just a nightmare _she thought to herself. She rested her hands on the arms enveloping her and turned to face the beholder of those arms.

Freddie.

The boy who was not dead. The boy that she didn't love.

Or at least, didn't want to love.

Or thought she didn't want to love.

She was just really confused, ok?

She buried her head in his chest, convincing herself it was only because she was cold, nothing more. Then she returned to dreaming, trying to erase the nightmare from her mind.

Freddie, on the other hand, was dreaming fine dreams. Not being crushed by giant things of lights, at least.

Shall we see?

**Freddie's POV**

_(Dream)_

Whoa. Why am I all alone in a white room?

"Hi!" a cheery voice greeted.

"Ah!" I screamed, startled by the voice.

"Oh, suck it up," the voice snapped. I turned around and saw two little girls. No older than 10. One had dark brown hair and a beautiful pair of eyes to match. She wore torn skinny jeans, but still managed to make them look nice. Her shirt was a Penny-T that read: _Jello Dog. _Her hair looked… well… perfect. Her skin was free of blemishes and was just _perfect._

The other, practically the complete opposite of the first, had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore ratty jeans and a _Cuttlefish_ T-shirt. She also wore an irritated look.

That look belongs to Sam.

When I looked closer she looked just like Sam. Except…

She had my eyes.

I brought my attention back to the other girl. She looked like Carly.

And me.

"What the….?"

"The less talking the better dad," the Sam-look alike said.

"Dad?" I nearly chocked out.

"Stop talking," the Sam-look alike snapped.

"At least tell me your name," I compromised.

"I'm Gabbi," the brunette smiled. She elbowed the other girl on the side.

"Ali," she mumbled.

"We're here to help you," Gabbi told me.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"We're going to show you your life with Carly," Ali said. "And your life with Sam. It'll help you choose. So, let's go."

"What kind of dream is this?" I commented.

"A cool one," Ali smirked. "And a ham-less one."

"What does ham have to do with…" I started.

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"Dad, you're really annoying sometimes," Gabbi said, rubbing her temples.

"I barely said anything," I said to myself.

"We heard that!" Ali called opening a door. "Are you coming or are you just going to marvel at the door?"

"Gosh, you are Sam's kid," I mumbled.

"I'm yours too!" she called before stepping in the other side of the door.

I followed her. Someone grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw Gabbi.

"Ok, ready to see your life with Carly?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"Good," she smiled. A scene faded in. It was a small, but nice, house. There were 2 kids running around. They were little boys.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"My brothers," she told me. "Let's go inside."

We entered the house and Carly was making lemonade.

"That's mom's lemonade," Gabbi told me. "She's convinced it tastes delicious."

"She still makes that?" I asked.

"Yup," she said. "Sadly…."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right there," Gabbi said, gesturing to my being.

"I meant future me."

"Since you're here your future you isn't," she explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, your dream!" she snapped.

"This is my life with Carly, just, simple," I asked.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Wait, where's Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"She's in jail," she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She pied Mr. Howard," she told me.

"And…."

"Stabbed his hand with a pencil which gave him some lead disease," she said.

"He's _dead_?" I asked.

"What? No! He's in a professional knitting class!" she smiled. "He and his team are going international!"

Ok….

"But," I started but an alarm went off.

"Oops! Ali's turn!" Gabbi smiled. She let go of my hand and Ali grabbed the other.

"Ah!" I screamed. Can you blame me? Ali just showed up there! No warning, no nothing she was just there!

"God you scare easily!" Ali laughed, probably _at_ me.

Before I could protest the scene faded in. It was in an apartment complex. Wait, is this Bushwell? Anyway there's two people, a woman and a man, sitting on a couch.

"Is that _me_?" I asked.

"No, it's George Clooney!" she said sarcastically, slapping me on the arm.

"Ow…" I complained.

"Ok, that's you, that's Sam, you know? My mom?" she said slowly as if she was talking to a 2 year old.

"I get it! I just wasn't in the other one!" I told her.

"Yeah you were, you were standing right next to Gabbi," she said slowly. "Are you ok? Cause in the future you're smarter than this."

"I meant future me wasn't in the last one," I explained.

"Oh, well, it's your dream," she shrugged.

"Boo!" a little boy yelled. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was no more than 3.

"Hi Aiden," Future-Sam smiled.

"Aiden and Ali?" I asked.

"You named us, not me," Ali told me.

"How about Carly?" I asked.

"Aunt Carly? She's in the apartment across the hall, has a little girl named Delanie and lives with Uncle Adam."

"Adam?" I asked.

"Adam. It's a name, 4 letters, pretty common," she stated.

"You're annoying," I frowned.

"You invented me," she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, inside joke, you don't understand yet," she told me. I was going to protest but Ali just said, "Stop talking, just watch."

Sam ran up to Aiden and started tickling him. "Mommy, stop!" Aiden laughed. "Daddy, help!"

Future me went up to Aiden and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders.

Out of Sam's reach. "Frednub!" Sam complained, jumping up, trying to reach Aiden. Finally she just jumped on future me's back, making him fall.

"Sam!" future me complained.

"Aw, widdle Freddie-Weddie fell!" Sam cooed giving future me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey where's Ali?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Oops, that's my cue!" Ali smiled from beside me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Sweet dreams dad."

_(End Dream)_

**General POV**

The brunette boy opened his eyes slowly. He noticed Sam cuddled into him.

"My life is so messed up," he said to himself. But he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

No, onto Gibby. The poor little soul.

**Gibby's POV**

_(Dream)_

"Muahahahaha!" I laughed. "I am the all powerful Gibby!" I was in my royal palace of lava. Guess where the lava was. Guess!

In a volcano!

Isn't it so original? I came up with it myself! Guess what my crown was made of.

Toothpaste! Dreams are so fun…

"Mr. Gibby!" Sean called.

"What?" I snapped. He showed a look of fear but carried on.

"Uh… it's uh…" he stuttered.

"It's what?" I demanded.

"It's Dancing Time!" he yelled, ripping his shirt off. I ripped my shirt off too and so did everyone else (except the girls; that would be a naughty thought.)

We all danced and jumped into pools of hair and that red goo.

I got ready to do a belly flop into red goo and yelled, "Gibby!"

The goo disappeared so I hit the ground with a thud, rolled over and mumbled, "Gibby."

_(End Dream)_

**General POV**

The odd boy rolled over in his sleep. But he soon started bobbing his head and yelled, "Oh yeah! Gibby!" in his sleep.

Oh Gibby.

Anyway onto our next dreamer. Adam.

**Adam's POV**

_(Dream)_

I'm at the fanwar. Two people left. Me and Emma. I don't know how Emma even lasted this long, she sucks at paintball. She has zero aim.

Creddie will prevail.

I guess Emma couldn't locate me, because she stepped out in the open.

Yes, perfect shot. I positioned my paintball gun when previous words filled my head.

_"Don't make me use this!"_

_"Is that a hand vacuum?"_

No, not those! These:

_"What if seddie loses?"_

_"Then you go out with Freddie." _

Is that what I_ want_? Do I _want_ creddie to win? Do I _want_ Freddie to date Carly?

No.

So I stepped out into the open, acting like I didn't know where Emma was.

And she shot me. Well, she tried to, but she missed. She tried about 5 more times.

Miss, miss, miss, miss, not even close.

I yelled, "Here!" I stepped right up in front of her and she shot me.

_Finally._

Seddie wins.

But so do I.

_(End Dream)_

**General POV**

The teenage boy let a smile drift to his lips. Happy with the choice he made. He wanted seddie to win, but he couldn't show it, or his sister would brag about how seddie was better for the rest of forever.

Speaking of the hyper girl, let's see what she's dreaming about…

**Emma's POV**

_(Dream)_

Ooh! Candy! I ran to the tree. Chocolate _bark_? Sugar leaves? Candy apples?

Best. Dream. Ever!

"Gummy bear!" I identified. I ran up to it and smiled.

"Aw, it's a little bear!" I cooed.

Well, I shouldn't have done that. Apparently it was a little bear with a BIG mommy.

A big and scary mommy. And now I want _my_ mommy.

"Hi," I laughed nervously. "How you doing?" I ran. Really fast. I ran into a tree and gumdrops fell off.

"Yummy!" I smiled.

"Gibby!" Gibby yelled, falling from the sky.

"Gibby! Get out of my dream!" I yelled.

"But my dream sucked," Gibby complained. "I like candy!"

"Well, so do I!" I yelled shooting him with a paintball gun.

"Whoa were did this come from? And since when can I actually aim? I love this dream."

_(End Dream)_

**General POV**

Well that was… interesting, wasn't it? So, let's go see Spencer's dream. Oh the joy.

**Spencer's POV**

"Uzbekistan!" I called. I can't believe I never learned her name! **(A/N I don't remember her name, ok?)**

"Uh.. Gibby?" she called back. I ran to her.

"No, Spencer," I told her.

"Smoothie," she smiled.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"Splinter," she repeated.

"Yes! Wait, no!" I yelled. "I gotta pee." I pranced off.

**Uzbekistan's POV**

A weird chubby boy came up in front of me.

"This is a brief intermission while Spencer takes a pee." He said. "I will brush my teeth with ketchup and give you a definition."

"Gibby!" Splinter yelled. Or was it smoothie? "Stop ruining everyone's dreams! Switch back to my POV!"

**Spencer's POV**

"Uh, you don't have pants on," Gibby told me. I smirked and pants popped up on my legs.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"They're on backwards," he told me.

"Aw," I pouted. I switched my pants around and sighed, "Leave my dream."

"Fine, but I'm taking her with me!" he yelled taking Uzbekistan with him.

"Aw," I pouted. This is a stupid dream. Just then Sasha Striker, the Pak Rater, popped up in front of me.

"Hey," I flirted.

"No," she said sternly.

"But you're in the sexy purple top," I complained as she walked away. "I'm so alone."

_(End Dream)_

**General POV**

That was unusual…

Well, that's all I got. BYE!

**I know I suck, took me forever to update. But I hope ya'll got over it because of this beautiful chapter. Well, I hope ya'll like it. I don't like it that much but SOMEONE (and you know who you are) was rushing me. JK you're still my buddy XD**

**Any who**

**Ooh, fun dreams huh? Hope they weren't too fluffy. I tried to add a little humor and iCarlyness to it. Sam's dream wasn't very iCarly though, but I hope you liked it anyway…**

**Really quick My BFF Eric pointed this out to me. Doesn't lol, when lowercase, look like a man drowning? Look: **

**lol **

**You see it? With his hands up? If you don't write lol on a piece of paper and draw squiggly lines, like water under him. See it now? Bet he isn't laughing out loud…**

**Back on topic!**

**Fanwar is in about 3 chapters! AHHHH I'm excited, are you? I am. I'm really excited.**

**YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**lol **

**Drowning man XD**

**BYE!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**

**Oh! I almost forgot! REVIEW! Don't forget. More reviews faster updates! XD **


	9. iAm A Man

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer: I could own iCarly… but I don't… yet.**

_Chapter 9_

**Freddie's POV**

You know what the worst way to wake up is? Well, it starts with a high pitch squeal. Like, higher pitched than known to man. I'm pretty sure all of Seattle heard it.

Then, when you're still in your confused/dazed state you barely open your eyes. And that stupid flash comes back, blinding you.

And finally, while you're still confused/dazed and you can't see because of the flash, Sam slaps you for getting to close.

Wonderful.

~OoO~

**Sam's POV**

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie said before pointing to Carly and I, signaling us to start.

"Hey peoples!" Carly smiled into the camera.

"Now you're thinking 'Why is iCarly on, it's a Friday!'" I said. "Well stop thinking dumb butts!"

"Sam, that wasn't in the script," Carly whispered to me.

"So?" I asked.

"Anyway we wanna talk about the fanwar tomorrow," Carly stated with the energy we always bring to every show. I nudged Carly with my elbow and she sighed, "But first Sam wants to tell you this joke she heard. Go ahead Sam."

"Ok, I'm going to need a volunteer," I said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Emma yelled. "Pick me! MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Uh, Emma!" I rolled my eyes at her, but signaled her to come over and stand next to me.

"Yay!" Emma smiled, jumping out of her seat next to Adam in the car prop. "What do I do?"

"You're going to say I'm a man after everything I say," I told her.

"But I'm not a man," Emma protested. "I can prove it!"

She started to lift her shirt but Carly interjected, "She knows that you aren't a man! It's part of the joke!"

"Oh!" Emma smiled in realization, putting her shirt back down.

"Let's do this," I said.

"I'm a man," Emma smiled.

"Not yet," I said.

"I'm a man," Emma repeated.

"Quit it!" I complained.

"I'm a man," Emma repeated again, smiling the goofiest grin I've ever seen. Apparently she found this amusing.

"Ugh, whatever!" I yelled. "I went to a bar."

"That's not appropriate for this age group," Carly said.

"They'll get over it!" I told her.

"I'm a man," Emma said.

"I'll start over," I stated. "I went to a bar."

"I'm a man."

"I met a girl."

"I'm a man."

"I took her home."

"I'm a man."

"She whispered in my ear."

"I'm a man," Emma said, then started laughing. "Ooh I get it! That's funny."

"Wait, so the dude's gay?" Carly asked.

"Not the guy lady person is… I guess," I told her. "I don't know! It's a joke!"

"I'm a man," Emma teased.

"Cut it out!" I snapped.

"Well then…" Emma pouted.

"Ok, so remember to be here, at my apartment on… tomorrow," Carly said.

"Yeah, on tomorrow," I smiled. "Because that makes sense!"

"Shut up Sam," Carly said, not letting the smile leave her lips.

"Just be here or be square!" I smiled.

"What does that even mean?" Emma asked. "So if you don't come you'll turn into a square?"

"Emma!" we all yelled.

"That's me!" she smiled.

"We'll see you next time!" Carly smiled into the camera.

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"And… we're clear!" Freddie said. "Great show you guys!"

Spencer and Gibby ran in, panting. Gibby yelled, "I don't get it!"

"Me neither!" Spencer panted.

"Why are you panting?" I asked. "You just ran up the stairs. Freddie's not even _that_ of shape!"

"Thank you," Freddie smiled, but realized what I said. "Hey!"

"You need to work out," Carly told Spencer, pointing to him.

"No I don't!" Spencer defended.

"Look at this," I said, walking over to Freddie.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Flex your muscles," I commanded.

"Freddie doesn't have…" Carly started but when Freddie flexed she went, "Whoa!" I gotta admit, I know the nub had some muscle, but I didn't know he had that much! Not that I'm impressed or anything…

"When I was at the prison a guy could flex his muscles like that," Spencer said. "He had a tattoo and when he flexed it made a hand stab a bunny."

"Poor bunny," Carly said.

"Mhm, he sent me a postcard…" Spencer started.

"From prison?" I interjected.

"Yeah, it said, 'The worst place in Seattle!' and had a picture of a guy being attacked by prison guards," Spencer told us.

"Cool," I nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Anyway he sent me a postcard and he told me he got another tattoo on his other arm. And when he flexes it stabs me."

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, here's the picture," he said, digging his wallet out of his pocket. He showed it to us and sure enough it was Spencer's face getting stabbed.

"Ew, he has your long hair permanently tattooed on his arm," Carly said.

"My long hair was awesome!" Spencer defended.

"You looked like a girl," I said.

"A hot girl," he said. "Wait… no."

"An out of shape girl," I added.

"I'm not out of shape!" he yelled.

"Take off your shirt and prove it then," I smirked.

"No!" he yelled.

"I will!" Gibby smiled.

"Keep your shirt on, boy," I commanded, pointing to him, then turned back to Spencer, "Why not?"

"I'm uncomfortable with my body…" Spencer muttered.

"I'm not, because I'm Gibby!"

"Yeah and you're jiggly," I said, mocking his tone of voice.

"You know it," Gibby flirted.

"Ew…" I commented.

"Hey Adam, Emma?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Spencer?" Emma asked.

"Is my butt flat?" Spencer asked them, showing them his backside.

"You bet your cheese it is," Adam said.

"Does everyone from Wisconsin say that?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Adam nodded.

"Your butt is rather table like," Emma commented.

"It looks like two apples back here!" Spencer defended.

"Two flat apples," Sam said.

"Stop looking at my flat butt," Spencer pouted.

"So you admit it's flat," Carly smirked.

"Not everyone has a perfect butt like Kristina Dimitrova from Bulgaria!" he yelled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"What's a Bulgaria?" Gibby asked.

"A woman with a perfect butt!" Spencer pouted, "... a non flat butt." I heard a scratching noise and looked at the door, where it seemed to be coming from. Sure enough Guppy was there, trying to open the door. Gibby walked up to the door and opened it up for his brother.

"Whaddup little weirdo?" Spencer asked.

"Little Gibby," Emma added.

Gibby was about to say something but complained, "Aw, you guys took all of the good ones!"

"Happy birthday!" Guppy smiled as he walked in the room.

"Hi Guppy!" I cooed.

"Who do you wanna win the fanwar?" Carly asked him.

"Creddie," he smiled.

"Why?" Emma demanded.

He walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and smiled, "She's mine."

"Aw," Carly and I cooed.

"I still don't get the joke," Gibby stated.

"I still think Spencer's butt is flat," Emma commented.

"It really is," Carly agreed.

"You're just jealous because you butt can never be as flat as mine is," Spencer stated before walking out.

"Who's jealous again?" I asked. Gibby was the only one raising his hand.

"Just making sure," I smiled.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled.

"What?" she called.

"Come here!" he yelled.

"C'mon, let's go," Carly said.

We walked down the stairs and saw a bunch of people crammed in Carly's living room. They were wearing t-shirts that said seddie or creddie on them. They were yelling at each other, probably about which one's better.

"They weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" Carly yelled over all of the talking kids in the room.

"What's up with all of the people?" I asked. "Who let them in?"

We looked over at the door and noticed it was knocked down.

"Oh, that's how," I nodded.

"Hey guys! Guys! Guys!" Carly yelled. "Sam, do your thing!"

I let out one of my loud screams and everyone shut up.

"Who thinks my butt is flat?" Spencer asked once everyone stopped talking. Everyone raised their hand.

"Why!" he pouted. "I'm gunna go buy some Canadian bacon from Canada."

"Be back by 10!" Carly called.

"Yeah," Spencer waved her off.

"Well, that was rude," Carly stated.

"It really was," Emma agreed.

"Now, if we could all make a nice, orderly line to the iCarly studio…" Carly started but all the kids ran over us, up the stairs, to the iCarly studio.

"Ow," I complained. Gibby started laughing insanely and we all started at him.

"I'm a man! I get it!" he laughed.

"Oh, Gibby," we all said.

**Lol I just HAD to add that beginning part. XD**

**Honestly, this isn't one of my best. Please don't pelt me with stones! XD Seriously, I'm not 100% proud of this chapter, but it isn't THAT bad, is it? Hopefully not. It's kinda short too…**

**Sorry the chapter doesn't have any serious seddie/cadam in it! I couldn't see a place to put it! Oh, and yes, I had to add that part with Guppy, when he said he was creddie, because you have to admit, that was adorable! Big 'Awww' moment!**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of the reviews! 194? That's pure awesomesauce! I got 42 reviews for the last chapter. ****42****! That's **_**insane!**_** I kinda owe part of it to the iStart A Fanwar promo, which encouraged people to look up iStart A Fanwar fics. So, thank you iStart A Fanwar promo XD And most importantly thank all of **_**you**_** guys for reviewing! **

**Sadly the next chapter might take a little while longer to put up because I'm doing an interview type thing where I'm going to use all of the people I've gotten and each character (Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Emma, Adam, and Gibby) is going to interview all of the people (Gibby will get 10 people to interview, Carly will get 10 people to interview, etc.), just to get to know them a little. It'll kind of be like iSpeed Date, except everyone gets to participate. :D**

**YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT PEOPLE FOR THE FANWAR!**

**Just go to one of the previous chapters and get the form. I'm too lazy to copy and paste it. That shows you how lazy I can be. :D**

**Ok, for the people in the fanwar I forgot to ask you for the ages. So I'm going to make up your age. If I know your age I'll make you (if you used yourself) your age and your friends that age too. (Like KPfan72491 is 19. I know that.) If you told me the age already I'll use that age! If you have a problem with me making up your age, tell me the ages. I'll make the people that age and we won't have a problem anymore! **

**Hope you don't mind I used you as an example KPfan72491! XD**

**Now… WHY SHOULD YOU REVIEW!**

**Uh… well… because I want you to? I have no reason this time! It'll make me happy? Grr… these are bad reasons! If you review I'll update faster! :D Yeah... that's a lame reason too. You should tell me if you liked the chapter, because I'm not that fond of it. You know, lift my spirits? **

**Does anyone else think it's funny that in iDo the people were from Wisconsin like Emma and Adam? I thought it was funny, especially when Carly said 'We're never coming back to Wisconsin…'**

**Lol**

**I'm so close to 200 reviews! That's so awesome! Thank you guys so much! :D**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**

**Reviews=Updates! XD**


	10. iInterview The Fans

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-lol You thought I owned iCarly! You're funny…**

_Chapter 10_

**WARNING: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **

_EDIT: I put all of the characters that were forgotten by my memory-less mind RIGHT before I mention Dylan, starting with Christopher Parker in Carly's POV and ending with Nina Silver in Carly's POV_

**EDITEDIT: Oh my chiz I posted the wrong version of the chapter I am so sorry but I think I fixed it! **

**Carly's POV**

We _finally_ got everyone into nice orderly lines. We decided we should 'interview' each one of them, you know, get to know them. They are our fans! We set up tables in the iCarly studio. The tables were set up just like they were when we did the 'speed date' thing.

We found out that they came a day early to 'prepare' whatever that means. How do you prepare for a paintball war? You just shoot people with paintball guns! Is there some kind of process you have to go through in order to shoot a paintball gun? If there is that could be why I suck at paintball…

Anyway, back to the interviews. Each one of us got about 100 people. They were in a line… of some sort… and we were ready to go.

This'll be a breeze.

The first person came up to me.

"Hi!" I greeted her warmly. It was a girl with bleach blonde, chin length hair. She had hazel eyes and looked about 4'10". The amount of pink on her would've made Sam puke.

"Hello!" she greeted. I could tell she was a girly girl by her tone. High pitched voice, smiley, probably part of a clique at school. She sat down and twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. I looked down at my clipboard, where it listed all of the people I'd be interviewing and their picture.

"Says here you're… Kelly? Is that right?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Ok, tell me some things about you," I suggested.

"Ok!" she smiled as I jumped at her loud remark. "I'm a Creddier, because it's so cute! I mean, it's like totally perfect! Dontcha think? It's just totally awesome!" That's about how our conversation went. She kept going on about how 'Totally awesome Creddie is' and that's about all she said. She just kept repeating the same 5 sentences over and over again.

I kept a smile on my face but all I was thinking was:

_I think I'm going to die._

**Sam's POV**

I'm going to die of boredom! Why'd Carly come up with this stupid idea? They could've hung out in the hotel all night. But _no_, we have to interview them 'cause 'they're our fans'-PU-LEASE! 'Cause I care! But Carly said I had to do it or I couldn't participate in the fanwar… Ugh, there's the first person. She was a black girl with a ponytail positioned on the top of her head. Why her ponytail's there I have no idea… I looked at my clipboard, searching for her name as she sat down.

"Ok, says here your name is Cha Cha," I stated unenthusiastically.

"Yup," Cha Cha smiled.

"Do your parents hate you?"

"No!"

"Then why is your name Cha Cha?"

"That's not my real name!" she told me.

"What's your real name?"

"I'm not telling you! You can call me by my screen name though."

"And what's that?"

"Seddie-is-Sexy."

I looked down at my clipboard and wrote down a note before commenting, "Cha Cha it is. Next!"

"But I wasn't done…"

"No one cares, go away."

"Fine… is there any candy?"

"It's in a basket over there, good luck getting past Emma though."

"Ok, but I just wanted to say…"

"Next!"

Cha Cha pouted and walked away as a pale dude with black hair walked up to me. Goth alert!

**Emma's POV**

"Candy alert!" I yelled as I jumped on a girl trying to eat _my _candy. How dare she! It's even in my special bowl! And Carly put a sign on it saying _'Candy for everyone!' _Wait, what? She meant _'Candy for Emma!'_ Right? Why would she give candy to everyone? They'll get hyper and insane! But I'd _never_ do that! I'm perfectly calm.

"Why are you approaching my candy?" I demanded while sitting on the girl.

"Get off of me!" she complained, pushing me off of her. We both stood up and straightened our clothes.

"Hey, you're the one," I started but smiled. "OMG how'd you get your ponytail on the top of your head like that?"

"Here, let me do it for you!" she told me.

"Okay!" I agreed. She took a hair band off her arm and put my hair up like hers.

"Yay!" I clapped. "You can have some candy!" She smiled and walked over to my candy bowl.

Gibby ran over yelling, "Candy!"

"No!" I said, using my stun gun on him.

"A stun gun?" Carly asked, stepping away from a guy in a dinosaur suit.

"Cool suit dude," I smiled.

"Gracias!" he smiled. Then he went off into a random rant in Spanish.

"Give me the stun gun," Carly ordered.

"You aren't in charge of me!" I yelled. "Adam is!"

"Adam!" she called.

"Yup," he said, running over to her.

Something was following Adam yelling, "I wasn't done with my life story!"

"Ah! A talking bear!" I yelled before using my stun gun on the talking bear behind Adam.

"Emma," Adam sighed. "Look again."

"What do you..." I started but looked back down at the bear. "Oh, you're just a boy. A very hairy boy. What did puberty do to you? You got hairy I got…"

"Emma!" Carly yelled.

"Everyone is yelling at me!" I pouted.

"Well, I wonder why." Adam said.

"Me too!" I said. "Oh, you were being sarcastic."

"Well duh! You stun gunned George!" Adam said.

"George?" I laughed.

"Stun gunned?" Carly smiled.

"Stun gun," he ordered. I handed it to him and he said, "Go interview people."

"But," I objected.

"_Now_."

"Fine… butt."

"Butt?" Carly asked.

"Don't ask," Adam said.

**Freddie's POV**

"So, you're Mallory Taylor?" I asked.

"Yup!" she smiled. "And I'm a girl… hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Hopefully."

"Need to go check?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, so..." I started but was interrupted.

"I'm a die-hard Seddier because I just am. Creddie is cruddie! I think Gangster is a stupid word. So is spiffy. I mean who says spiffy? 'Hey, Jack you look spiffy today.' That's stupid? Do you say spiffy? I don't say spiffy. Cause if I did say spiffy I'd sound really dumb. And I'm not dumb. You know who is dumb? Ryan. He ate my ice cream! Who eats another person's ice cream? I called the cops and they told me that it wasn't important. Well it was important to me!..."

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"Did you say something? I was saying something. You know what I was saying? I was saying…"

"She's not going to let me talk," I said to myself. I got up and pushed her chair to the corner of the room, in front of a punching bag with me on it that Sam uses to beat up on when I'm not around. She didn't notice. She was talking about how she wanted to be an Eskimo.

**Adam's POV**

"Uh, Eskimos are cool… I guess," I answered a girl named Hannah's question.

"Yay!" she smiled. "I'm going to leave now! This is boring!"

"But I wasn't..." I started but she was gone. "Well then… Next!" Another girl came up to me and sat down. She was average height and she had green eyes and was a brunette.

I looked down at my clipboard and asked, "So, your name's Dakota?"

"Nope. But you can call me Dakota."

"What's your real name?"

"That's not important, just call me Dakota."

"So you aren't going to tell me your real name? You just want us to call you by your fake name?"

"Exactly."

"Okay…"

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I'm insane!"

"I don't think you're insane!" I reassured her. "So, what do you support?"

"Seddie."

That won't work, will it? I don't really care what she has to say about Seddie. If I listen to what she has to say I'll become a Seddie shipper which would be _bad._

"Next!"

"But…"

"Next!"

"I wasn't…"

"I don't care, next!"

She pouted but got up and left the table. Another girl came up to me. (I only have 2 guys on my list of 100 people. Fangirls are insane.) She had pink hair, purple eyes and really bright orange glasses. She was wearing jeggings and a bright orange t-shirt that said _iShip Creddie _on it.

"And you are..." I started to say while looking through the papers on my clipboard.

"Abby!" she yelled happily.

I put my hand to my ear and commented, "Ow."

"Oh, was I being loud?" she whispered.

"Just a little."

"Sorry," she said, still whispering.

"You're good, but my ear isn't."

"Sorry."

"Uh-huh. So, what do you support?" I mean, I was guessing creddie, because of her shirt, but you never know. Some of these fans are insane…

"Creddie!" she squealed loudly but realized she yelled. She whispered. "I mean, Creddie."

"That's cool."

"Yes it is."

"So…"

"Oh my goodness it's a bear!" She said, looking at George.

"It's a boy!"

"No it… oh! Sorry boy! Why isn't he talking?"

"My sister stun gunned him."

"Nice sister."

"Not really."

**Gibby's POV**

"Not really..." Violet said. "Bunnies can't rule the world just because their ears are big." Violet is a pretty girl. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's kinda short and doesn't think bunnies are capable of world domination.

"Yes really!" I said. "So are you a Seddie shipper?"

"Of course! Do I look stupid?"

"Well…"

She scoffed, "Look who's talking."

"I was talking."

"I know."

"But I can't look at myself when I'm talking. And Sam thinks _I'm _stupid!" I laughed.

Violet slapped her forehead as Sam commented, "That's because you are stupid, diphthong!"

"Sam! Stop harassing Gibby!"

"Bleh!" Sam yelled back.

"Bleh!" Carly countered.

**Spencer's POV**

"Girl fight!" I urged on the two Sam and Carly who were 'blehing' each other.

"Shut up!" they yelled.

"Well that wasn't nice!" I complained to the girl in front of me, uh, Kate. Kate's a brunette with blue eyes. she has glasses and hasn't stopped smiling since she sat down.

"So… are you a…" I started but she cut me off.

"No! I'm not anorexic! Why does everyone ask that?"

"I didn't finish my…"

"I mean, I know I'm not fat but _anorexic_? Really?"

"But I didn't…"

"Who would think that I'm…"

"Next!"

"But I wasn't…"

"Next! Ha! Who's cutting people off _now_!" Kate got up and walked away as the next person, a guy, with ginger curly hair, freckles, and hazel eyes.

"I showed her," I laughed as he sat down.

"Yeah…"

"So, you're Jack?"

"Leave me alone!" He got up and threw the table at me before running away.

"Yeah guys I'm fine," I commented when no one helped me up. "Ugh! Now I know how Carly feels!"

**Carly's POV**

"You know how I feel?" I asked after I explained my situation with Adam to this guy I was interviewing.

"I'm a dude, of course not! I don't even care!"

He got up to leave and I yelled, "Wait, Toby!"

"My name's Jackson!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" He walked away and another guy came up to me.

He laughed and said, "Fail."

"Just sit."

"Whatevs."

"Don't 'whatevs' me!"

He smirked, "Whatevs."

I examined him. He had brown eyes light brown hair that kinda flicks out at the end and up to mid neck. Bangs that swept to side a little. About 4'8"

I tried to match the face with the name on my clipboard.

"Uh… Cole? Is that your name?"

"It could be."

"Dude!"

"Yes, Cole is my name, and seddie's my game."

I laughed. "That was really stupid. So… wanna vent with me?" He stared at me for a second before getting up and leaving. A girl with black makeup and dark hair with red streaks came up to me.

"Wanna vent?" I asked. She walked away too.

"Am I that revolting!"

"Actually, revolting means," the next girl in line started but I cut her off.

"You guys are bringing out my nasty side."

**Sam's POV**

"You don't have a nasty side, Carls!" I laughed.

"Sam!"

"I'm done, I'm done. Jeez…"

"Hello?" The girl in front of me waved her hands around, trying to gain my attention.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Marissa… I've been sitting here for 10 minutes and all you've done are make sassy remarks, stare at Freddie and when you've come out of your dazes you ask me who I am. I've introduced myself 8 times."

"I was not staring at Freddie."

"You're either staring at Freddie or his shirt."

Uh, subject change! "Speaking of shirts, I hate yours."

"It's blue striped! Just like Freddie's!"

"Uh… so what do you support?"

"Seddie."

"Yeah, next!"

"Thank god! Is there food? Eh, I'll just go to the hotel."

"Bye." I said blandly.

"See you tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Break a leg."

"Thanks."

"I meant literally."

"Oh."

**Freddie's POV**

"Oh, isn't that interesting?" I laughed nervously. This girl, Kaylee, is like 11 and is obsessed with pink! She keeps talking about how the creddie color should be pink. I didn't know creddie had a color!

"It is! You know what else is interesting?"

"What?"

"Monkeys!"

"Next!"

"But I wasn't done."

"Oh, yes you were!"

"Fine! I'll just leave."

"Please and thank you!" You wanna know what she did? She spit in my eye. She just walked up to me and shot a loogie right in my eye. And you know what? It was nasty!

A girl walked up to me. Light brown eyes, black hair, tan skin tone. I couldn't tell if it was her natural skin tone or too many beach trips though…

She laughed, "She spit on you. Can I?"

"Uh, no!" I looked down at my clipboard to match her face with a name.

"So, you're Izzy?" I asked, raising my head from the clipboard.'

"Yeah, and I like seddie and creddie, but I'm fighting for seddie."

"Well, that's dumb, why didn't you…" I started but apparently she found it offensive that I said 'that was dumb' because she followed Kaylee's example and spit in my eye.

"Take that Techno Dude!"

Sam walked up to me, laughing. Then she spit on me and commented, "Techno Dude." She then kept laughing all the way back to the boy she was interviewing.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant." I mumbled to myself. "Next!"

**Gibby's POV**

"Ok, next!" I yelled. A girl with blonde hair with brown highlights and blue eyes. She had on skinny jeans and white shirt, which had paint splatters on it.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Hyper!"

"Ok, do you support…"

"Seddie!"

"Um are you going to let me finish a sentence?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok."

"So, you like pie?"

"Yeah!"

"I do too!"

"Ok… so, anything else?"

"TACOS! TACOS FTW!" And with that Winry ran out.

"Yeah… Ok… Next!"

"Hi! I'm Destiny Childs!"

"Destiny Childs. Like that band? What's it called?"

"I like being called DC."

"Good for you. I can't think of what that band's called."

"Des-"

"DON'T TELL ME!"

"It's Destiny's Child!"

"No, that's not it…"

"What band is it then?"

"Oh! It was Destiny's Child!"

"That's what I said!"

"I think you're going insane."

"You're so stupid!"

**Carly's POV**

I was just talking to Pete, whom just happens to be a girl, when Gibby started crying.

I sighed, "Emma, stop harassing Gibby!"

"Wasn't me!" she called.

"Sam," I said sternly.

"I'm harassing Freddie, thank you very much!" she called.

"She spit on me!" Freddie complained.

"Sam!" I scolded.

"I'm going to go rob a store," Pete shrugged.

"Wear a coat!" I called.

"Oh, shoot! Thanks! Almost forgot my coat!" She grabbed her coat and waved. "See ya'll tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I waved. "Next please!"

"Hi!" a girl smiled at me. She had intense hazel eyes that lit up when she smiled.

"Hey." She sat down and grinned. I looked down at the clip board, searching for her name.

"….And you're Yolanda?"  
"It's Marii."  
"But my sheet says Yolanda."  
"Well your sheet _should_ say Marii. But you can call me Giraffe."  
"Why?"  
"I like giraffes. You gotta problem with that?"  
"Yes," I muttered.

"I'm going to eat some cake from downstairs." Yol-I mean, Marii stood up and skipped to the door.

"Uh, I didn't give you permission to raid my fridge… and she's gone. Next!"

A brunette girl with brown eyes came up to me. Her hair was about the same length as mine, but hers was curlier and she wore a headband with a large bow in hers. She wore a bright yellow floral dress and a leather jacket. Usually I find that revolting, but she pulled it off. She has a priceless grin on her face and sat down in front of me.

"I'm Sabrina."

"Hi! I'm Carly."

"Well duh!"

"Thank you for… duhing me," I smiled, being slightly sarcastic. We talked for a while and it was a pretty nice (and normal) conversation.

Well, nice and normal until I asked, "Any additional thoughts?"

"Can I have a _NERF_ gun?"

"It's a paintball war…"

"And…"

"You'll need a paintball gun."

"And…"

I took a note in my clipboard: _Put a NERF sticker on Sabrina's paintball gun._ "Ok… so you wanted a _NERF_ paintball gun?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Ok. It was nice talking to you!"

"You too! I need some sleep! I'm going to head off to the hotel! Bye!"

"See you later." I turned to wave goodbye, then turned back, facing forward. "Ah!" there was a boy here. Sitting across from me; he just appeared.

"Hello," he grinned.

"What's up... guy who freaked me out."

"Hello."

"You're strange."

"Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"Lucas. I support creddie."

"That's nice."  
**Spencer's POV **

"That's nice. Next!" This girl, Ericka, is freaking me out. She's telling me about her plan for world domination. Yeah….

"Fine! I'll leave! But beware, I'll be back."

"I'll be bewaring, don't worry."

"I won't." she got up and left.

"Ok, next!" A dude with blonde hair and blue eyes jogged up to me. Yeah, _jogged. _Like, a slow run! To he table! It was like, 5 feet and he chose to jog it! Wow, I sound so out of shape…

"Hey," he smiled.

"Wow, you're teeth are white!"

"Ugh, thanks…?"

"You're welcome. So, who are you? I don't feel like looking it up."

"I'm KC."

"Like KFC?"

"No, not like KFC; KC like KC."

"Ugh, that's not very nice. Next!"

"But…"

"Run along child."

"I was just gunna…"

"Scatter child."

"Let me speak!"

"Simmer child. Simmer. Simmer and scatter."

"What?"

"Calm down and leave!"

"Simmer, Spencer. Simmer."

"That's my line!"

"So you think."

**Emma's POV**

"So, you're Kimba?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Like, from the Tiger Queen?"

"No, that's Timba."

"Isn't that your name?"

"No, it's Kimba."

"I think your name's Timba."

"You can't tell me what my name is!"

"Yes I can!"

"Emma! Stop harassing the fans!"

"I am not harassing her! Do you feel harassed?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Grr…"

"No growling!" Carly yelled.

I growled softer.

"I heard that!" she yelled.

**Adam's POV**

"Yo, T-Bo!" Gibby greeted.

"Yo Gibster! I'm here to bring coffee for all since it's midnight."

"Cool where is it?" Freddie asked.

"On this here stick." T-Bo pulled out a large stick with coffee on it.

"When you take it off the stick the coffee will spill out because of the holes, T-Bo," Freddie said, smartly.

"Nuh-uh!" T-Bo took a cup of coffee and gave it to Freddie. Freddie took a sip and gasped.

"How did you…?"

"Simmer child, it's beyond your reach." T-Bo smiled at his 'foolishness' then started yelling, "Coffee! Getcha coffee here!"

"Ok… who's next?" I called. A girl came up to me who looked _just _like Carly, except she had green eyes_._ So you think she'd be happy and cheery, right?

No.

"Hi," I greeted. "You're Abby, right?"

"I hate the world."

"Uh…"

"I mean it's so pointless. And you know what the world's evil? Eh-don't speak. It's because evil people live in it. Evil people like him, and her, and that coffee on a stick. Wait… why is it on a stick? What was I talking about?"

I put the tip of the pen to my mouth and muttered, "How you hate the world."

"Oh yeah…"

**Emma's POV**

"Next please!"

A dude came up to me and I looked at my clipboard, trying to match a name to his face.

"Uh... Daniel? Right? OMG you're Joe Jonas!"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're Joe Jonas…?"

"Am not! He's gay! I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not Joe Jonas, ok?"

"Ok… Can I get your autograph!"

"Oh my god…"

**Sam's POV**

"Oh my god, my boyfriend looks like Joe Jonas!" Estefani smiled.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested in what she was saying.

"Yeah, but I'm a seddier, he's a creddier."

"Wait! Joe Jonas is a creddier?" Emma shouted from across the room. What? How did she _hear_ us?

"I'm not Joe Jonas!" the guy she was interviewing yelled.

"And you're a creddier? I'm so disappointed in you, Daniel!" Emma scolded.

"Ow! She slapped me!" Daniel complained, rubbing his arm.

"Emma stop harassing people!" Carly scolded.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Emma yelled.

"I'm going to go get my boyfriend some ice. If I don't he'll be complaining all night. And I'm not in the mood for his whining." Estefani stood up and left.

I sighed then yelled, "Next!"

A girl came up to me and started rambling, "I'm Michelle Tresnick. I'm calm, smart, and a sucker for romantic chiz. I _love _creddie cause it's the best, never missed an iCarly _ever. _And I have to peeee!" She ran toward the door, still pulling the e out.

"Uh-huh." I wrote _down don't give her large sums of liquid_ on my clipboard and called, "Next! And get snappy! Gibby's falling asleep over there!"

**Gibby's POV**

"Gibby!" I yelled as my head shot up. Was I sleeping?

"Simmer Gibster, simmer," Spencer told me.

"Hi!" The girl in front of me smiled. She was a brunette and green eyes. She was wearing a poofy skirt and a bright neon shirt that said _iAm Chiztastic._

"Yo," I said. "Who you?"

"I'm Juliet, I was talking to you and you passed out…"

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

I rested my head on the table and started to drift off into sleep. I felt a force hit me and shot up.

"What the…?"

"Get up!" A girl in front of me had shoulder blade bright orange hair and green eyes. Like Christmas! Wait, that's red and green… I sighed and looked down at my clipboard.

"Hi… uh… Nicole." Apparently I said something because she punched me in the face and walked off in a huff.

"Ugh, did I say something?" I asked from the ground.

"Oh, you said it all," Sam laughed. "On the sheet it says do not call Nicole. Nikki only, nub."

**Freddie's POV**

"You're a nub," Deborah smirked.

"Ok, next!" I called.

"I was just stating a fact!"

"So was I, next!"

"Whatever." She got up and left. Why is everyone being so mean to me?

"Hi…"

My head shot up. There was a girl with medium length hair, and pink lemonade colored glasses. She was wearing denim Bermuda shorts and a black t-shirt. I found her name: Cathy.

"Uh, hi."

"Yo."

"Hola."

"Are we going to say something else or keep this nonsense up? I have places to be, people to see, sleep to catch."

"You seem…"

"Sugar deprived? Yes."

"There's a bowl over there…"

"Nah, I'll steal some from down stairs. Laters."

"And the disrespect goes on."

**Spencer's POV**

"Hello Jack." Jack is a boy. He has ginger curly hair and hazel eyes. He has freckles and likes to smile. He likes seddie (smart kid) andhe's a little odd.

Cool kid, right? I know!

"Sup Spence?"

"Nothin, just interviewing you."

"That's not nothing."

"Shut up Jack."

**Emma's POV**

"Shut up Ethan!" I slapped him on the arm. Ethan is this guy with regular blonde dude hair and blue eues. He said I'm obsessed with seddie. It's not an obsession, it's a passion!

"Stop slapping already! Harassment isn't… wait… what does your mom say Freddie?" Carly shouted.

"Don't use the abuse," Freddie answered.

"Don't use the abuse!" Ethan spat.

"I'll use the abuse."

"Oh, please don't."

"Go away. I can't even look at you right now. Next."

"See ya."

"Call me!"

"No!"

"Next!"

"Hi! I'm Jen." I looked up and saw a tall girl with green eyes and really curly hair. Her penny-t said _Floo Powder Power _and wore jean shorts.

"I'm Emma!"

"No you're Adam."

"No I'm not! I can prove it!"

I started lifting my shirt but Jen said, "No! No. I was being sarcastic. What is up with you and lifting your shirt?"

"I don't really know."

"Ok…"

**Sam's POV**

"Ok, let's move along children! Next!"

A girl came up to me with wavy auburn hair and greenish-bluish-brownish eyes. She had her pearpod up high and was head banging to the music.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free-for-all!" she sand to the music. She looked up at me and squealed, removing the earphones from her ears. "You're Sam!"

"No, I'm Jennette McCurdy!"

"I knew it!"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

"So…"

"I'm a seddier!"

"Next!"

"But…"

"Go away!"

"Fine! I need sleep anyway." She stomped up and a guy came up to me. Brunette, blue eyes and a nice smile. Hot!

"Hey." Oh my God! Deep voice!

"Hi." God, I feel like such a _girl._

"Can I sit?"

"Sure, yes, sitting is acceptable! Oh God, I sound like Carly! I'm sorry. Who are you? No, I'm not sorry! Who the heck are you?"

"Ryan Carpenter. And speaking of Carly I'm a creddier, because the girl I love, Kally broke up with me! It's so sad! Hold me!"

He came over to me and started crying on my shoulder.

"Uh…"

**Emma's POV**

"Uh…" This girl, Maria, is _so_ girly. She's been ranting on about these shoes she bought yesterday for _20 minutes_. That's too much shoe talk!

"Ok, so are you seddie or creddie?" I butted in. Ha, _butted._

"Creddie is my life! Check out this jacket I bought…"

"Next!"

"Whatever. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" I smiled then mumble, "Wouldn't wanna be ya, ever."

"Hi! I'm Scarlet!" Scarlet is a brunette with shoulder length, curly hair. She has brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Do you ship creddie?" I decided to be straight-forward. If you're creddie you can just leave.

"No! Do I look like a moron?"

"Uh…" I inspected her. "No! You don't!"

**Spencer's POV**

"Not really… no." Madison is telling me that beavcoons don't exist! Why does everyone think that! They exist! Ask… someone who's seen one!

"C'mon! You've never ever thought about a beaver-racoon cross-breed? It's called a beavcoon! The rarest of them all. Except pandas."

Madison rested her hands on mine and laughed, looking into my eyes and said, "Beavcoons do not exist."

"But."

"I'm tired. It's one o'clock in the morning. I wanna go home, sleep, get up, have coffee, then kick some creddie butt in the fanwar. Now, repeat after me. Beavcoons do not exist."

"Beavcoons do not, not exist."

"…Good enough. I'm going to the hotel."

"Bye!" I called.

"They don't exist," she mumbled.

"Yello!" a girl greeted me.

"Ugh, I hate that color. It's the color of urine." I stuck out my tongue.

"Urine…" she chuckled. Wait, do girls chuckle?

"Don't mock urine! Who are you… you… urine mocker?"

"I'm Zyra Parker."

"Zyra?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I was just…"  
"Mocking me? Yes, yes you were."

"Excuse you."

"Yes, I will excuse myself. And I'm going to sleep because I haven't slept in 9 hours and haven't had sugar in 30 minutes." She grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to her. "30 minutes."

**Freddie's POV**

"Has it really been 30 minutes?" Ginny giggled. _Someone_ (Emma) gave her too much sugar and now she's like drunk off of it.

"Yeah, you've been telling me about how much you hate creddie for 30 minutes. Isn't that…."

"Funny? Yes." She giggled again.

"So…."

"So…. Oh, I know!"

"What…?"

She slapped me. Right across the face.

"What the….?"

She kissed my cheek and said, "All better," then ran off laughing.

"My cheek hurts," I complained then shouted, "Next!"

**Sam's POV**

"Next!"

"Hi! I'm Misa!" a girl with long blonde hair, with pink highlights, told me.

"Hey. I'm tired."

"I am too! That's so funny! Are you a creddier?"

"I-I don't-I guess." _Smooth Sam_. _No_ was the answer. Wait what? _No, no, no, no_! _Yes _was the answer! I am a creddier _yes_!

"Was that a yes or no?"

"Yes!"

She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were like a rabid kitty! Yes! You answered so fast!"

"Ok… did someone give you candy?"

"It was chocolate."

"Yeah, next!"

"But I was just…"

"Yeah, I don't care. Next!"

**Spencer's POV**

"Yeah, I don't care that people call you Penny-Poo. Even if it sounds_ really_ gross."

"I know! What if Carly called you Spencie-Poo? How would you feel?"

"Abused."

"Right! Wait, abused? Really?"

"Really. First she thinks my butt's flat then she calls me Spencie-Poo?"

"Yeah, I've seen that!"

"Seen what?"

"You're flat butt!"

"Next!"

"But…"

"You insult the butt you go away!"

"Ok… bye. I need sleep anyway. It's like, 1:30."

"A.M.?" She nodded and then walked off.

"T-Bo! Coffee!" I called.

"Coffee!" T-Bo ran up to me and handed me coffee that was on a stick…?

"Is that coffee on a stick?" a girl's voice asked. "Cool!" The girl has hazel eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Jailyn!" She smiled and sat down.

"Bubbly, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"I'm tired."

"I don't get tired."

"I'm sure you do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"You're right I do. I need some sleep. I need to rest my voice so I can loudly bag on seddiers tomorrow! See ya!"

"Bye!" She walked off. Girls are just dropping off like flies huh? A new girl, brunette with blue eyes and glasses, sat down. I looked at my clipboard, searching for her name.

"Hey! Um… Kate."

"Yo! Whaddup?" she smiled.

"What?"

"Sorry, it sounded cooler in my head."

"I bet it did."

"It did. In my head you said 'Nothin my home dawg!' but you didn't say that. You were just confuzzled."

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, catch up on the lingo."

"Uh…"

"The terminology."

"What?"

"Dude! Just ask me questions."

"Are you seddie or creddie?"

"Seddie for the win!"

"Me too!"

"Seddie buddies!" We fist bumped.

"Now what?"

"Now I go to the hotel and you interview someone else."

"Really?"

"Really."

"See you!"

"Fo shizzle my dizzle!"

She walked out and I commented, "There was no way that was English."

**Sam's POV**

"There was no way that was English," Emily smiled, laughing slightly, being the total ditz she is… The blonde ditz with the perfect make-up and dress that is _just_ long enough to look classy and not slutty.

"That's because it wasn't. It was spanish for 'you look nice'." Freddie smiled. Ugh, that's sickening. Why is he flirting with that? That's just wrong.

"Well thank you," she smiled.

"That's gross," I said.

"What?" Andrea, the girl I was interviewing, asked.

"He's flirting with _that._"

"So?"

"She's a skunk-bag!"

"Are _you_ jealous?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"I don't know, but you are." Her blue eyes met mine and I knew she was right. But I wasn't about to admit it.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh huh." She twirled a piece of her long blonde hair with her finger.

"Just go away."

"I need a soda anyway."

"Bye!"

"Peace out!"

"Next!"

"Mia in the his-house!"

"I'm assuming your Mia."

"Yo yo, that's right my home slice!"

"Why you talkin' like that?"

"I don't know; I was feeling like a gangster."

"… Okay, are you seddie or creddie?"

"Seddie, duh!"

"Next!"

"But…"

"Why do ya'll have to object? Why can't you just leave?"

"Fine, I'm going."

"Goodbye."

"More like badbye. Or sadbye."

"You'll get over it."

"I know."

**Gibby's POV**

"I know!" Me and this girl, Jacquelyn, were talking about seddie and how it's the best.

"I mean, who can't love them together?"

"I don't know!" I laughed. "Creddiers I guess."

Jacquelyn stopped laughing and she rolled her hazel eyes. "Well, duh Gibby!"

"Was that 'duh' worthy?"

"Yes, yes it was. Now back to seddie, it's the best!"

"I know!" I agreed.  
"Ooh! I know stuff!" This girl with shoulder length blonde hair commented, pushing Jacquelyn out of her chair.

"Ow!" Jacquelyn complained. "Oh well. I'm leaving." She got up and left.

"That was rude!" Melanie said. "She just walked off!"

"You just pushed her out of her seat!"

"And…?"

"You're mean!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm a nice caring person!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Me too!"

"Awesome!"

**Spencer's POV**

"You're awesome!" Lola praised.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I love your purple hair!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"That's cool!"

"I know!"

"You know what else is cool?"

"What?"

"Bacon."

"You know, I'm not that big of a fan of bacon. Last week I was eating bacon and the weirdest thing happened. I have a picture on my phone!" I looked down at my phone, searching for the picture. I found it, but when I looked back up a different girl was in front of me. This girl had

"Lola told me to give this to you." The girl gave me the note.

"Dear Spencer. I left. You not liking bacon was too much for me to handle. I'm sorry. Whatever we had was over," I read aloud.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Just give me a second." I started crying and the girl patted me on the back.

"It's okay. You'll find someone else," she soothed.

"But there's no other interviewee like her!"

"Shh."

"It's so sad!"

**Emma's POV**

"That's sad."

"What's sad?" Jenny, the girl I was interviewing, asked.

"That you're a creddier! Get out of my sight!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Goodbye!"

"Whatever."

"Why does everyone say that when they leave?" Jenny left without answering my question. Well then…

A girl walked up to me. She had blue eyes and long, curly black hair. She wore a penny-t that read _Purple Pantaloons_ and a black ruffled miniskirt.

"Hey!" she smiled. "I'm Primm!"

"Are you a creddie? If you are just leave."

"I'm not! Seddie all the way!"

"High five!"

I regretted that. She high fives _hard. _

"I'm so sorry, Emma! I hit hard. I-I'm-It's just-I'll just go."

She left as I cried, "Adam!" and ran over to my big brother.

**Adam's POV**

"Adam!" I turned around and saw my little sister crying. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She showed me her hand and explained what happened, being overly dramatic.

"Did little baby hurt herself when she tried to play with others?" Alex, a girl with dark red wavy hair up to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, with a t-shirt and jeans on, said in a baby voice.

"Aw, does…"

"Alex," I filled in for Emma.

"..Wanna leave? I can arrange that. See ya!"

"I was just…"

"Leaving? Good! One step ahead! Now move each foot and step away! See ya! Next!" Alex left with a smirk. Wonder what she'll do at the fanwar. Her t-shirt said seddie, so she's on my side…

"Emma," Adam scolded. "This is my interview. Does your hand feel better?"

"Yes…"

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Adam!" Emma skipped off to her interviewing table and a girl came up to me. She had a strapless dress on… even though it's about 20 degrees outside…

"Hi, I'm Lyra Pengween and I'm a chick. You got a problem with that?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Good!"

"Are you against the world?"

"…No…"

"Then sit!"

"…Okay…"

"What do you support?"

"Seddie!"

"See ya!"

"What?"

"See ya. It means 'See you later'. But I was using it as terms of go away because you're a seddie shipper."

"You are not a pleasant person."

"Yes I am."

"Believe what you wanna." She walked off and I frowned. A dude came up to me-Black kid, probably 14 or 15, brunette with brown eyes.

"Hey," he smiled. "I'm Samuel."

"Do you think I'm pleasant?"

He started at me for a second then walked away.

"That was a no," I said to myself.

A girl walked up to me and sat down. She had purple eyes, curly golden blonde hair, a t-shirt (that read _Mina Is The Bestest), _black jeans and silver crescent moon necklace.

"Hi! I'm Mina. And Know I don't think you're a pleasant person."

"Just go."

She giggled and said, "See?" She skipped off.

"Next!"

**Gibby's POV **

"Next!" A guy walked up, blue eyes and a buzz cut. He had a muscle shirt on that said _iShip Creddie _on it.

"Hey!" he smiled. "I'm Austin!"

"Like the capital of Alaska?"

"No. Austin's the capital of Texas."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"You're stupid."

He threw his hands in the air and said. "Yeah. I'm the stupid one."

"That's what I'm saying!"

He slapped his forehead and said, "I'm going to leave. You hurt my brain."

"I have that effect on people."

"I can see that."

"Bye."

"Later."

He walked off and I smiled, "He was nice."

"Hi!" A tall, thin girl stood in front of me. She was a brunette and had green eyes.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Paola, Paola Camarena."

"Cool name."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"Can I sit?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Yeah, don't do that." She sat down and smiled.

"So, I assume you're creddie."

"You know what? I'm not even going to go there. I'm seddie! You can't classify a creddier as a creddier! How can I look creddie? My aura is seddie! Get it through your thick head!" She stomped off.

I can't believe she did that. I'm so sad I could just…

**Carly's POV**

Gibby started crying… again.

"Gibby! What is it this time?"

Gibby didn't answer, he just ran out crying.

"Okay. This calls for plan B. Guppy! Get away from the candy!"

Guppy's head popped up from his candy bowl. "Huh?"

"Go interview people!"

"Kay!"

**Guppy's POV**

A pretty girl with yellow, blue, green and pink hair walked up to me. Well, all of the colors were jumbled together like stripes. She was tall!

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday."

"It's my catch phrase."

"That makes sense. A 4 year old has a catch phrase."

"I'm 5!"

"And I'm Mary!"

"…Happy Birthday."

"You're so cute, yet so annoying."

"Uh.. happy birthday!"

"Yeah, goodbye." Mary went away and a new pretty girl came! She had brown hair and light brown eyes. her shirt said… uh.. I am J-O-R-D-A-N and I like creddie! Oh it says _I am Jordan and I like Creddie_!

"Aw! It's a widdle baby!" She picked me up and spun me around. I _don't _like when people do that.

She set me down and I screamed, "Security! Security? Where's security?"

"They don't have security."

"I can't work like this!" I ran to Carly and said, "I'm sorry. This isn't going to work. I'm going to go downstairs get some juice then sleep in your bed."

**Carly's POV**

"…Okay then. So Anna why does your shirt say I 3 Rocky?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok… what's up with the wiener dog?"

"Why can't you just mind your own business? Gosh!" She stomped off.

"Ok, then, Next!"

**Freddie's POV**

"Next!" A dirty blonde haired girl came up to me. She has a lot of freckles and a huge smile too.

"Hey I'm Dani!"

"Cool."

"But I like to be called Danielle."

"Ok…"

"So call me Danielle."

"Ok."

"Is it? Is it really?"

"Yes…"

"Good!"

**Spencer's POV**

"Good! Leave! Next!"

A guy came up to me. He was a brunette with… orange eyes?

"Oh my God your eyes are orange!"

"I know! Cool, right?"

"Extremely."

"Don't say that word."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"Well then! Whatever. What do you ship?"

"Creddie."

"You're a jerk and you ship creddie? Go away!"

"What?"

"I banish you! Go away!"

"Whatever dude." He walked away trying to act cool but you know he's crying on the inside.

"Hi! I'm Andrea!" a girl smiled as she came up to me. She had long, wavy brunette hair that went about 2 inches past her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes and couldn't stop smiling. She wore converse, jeans and a t-shirt that showed a mean looking cupcake and a muffin-which was crying- and read _Muffins Are Just Ugly Cupcakes._

"Do you have a problem with muffins?"

"No, but cupcakes do."

"I like muffins."

"Cupcakes don't."

"Hey, whose side are you on."

"Seddie!"

"I was talking about muffins or cupcakes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we were…"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I know a guy named Zach Wempe. And yes, his last name is pronounced wimpy."

"That's cool but…"

"You wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"If you're sentenced to the electric chair and you're about to be electrocuted in it if you have a heart attack they're required to help you because it's inhumane not to. Then, when you're all better you get electrocuted in the electric chair."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever get sentenced to the electric chair."

"Wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"If you survive 3 death penalties they let you go."

"If I ever get the death penalty I'll try not to die."

"No, you're going to try to die."

"I just said I'll try not to die."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

**Sam's POV**

"Oh, really?" Kaylee challenged.

"Really, you know nothing about me."

"Yes I do! You and Freddie's first kiss was 8 seconds."

"How the heck did you know…"

"Seddie color is purple."

"Dude…"

"Your song is Running Away by A.M. because that's the song you kissed to."

"Were you _watching _us?"

"That is a statement that cannot be proved."

"Uh… yeah, no. Next!"

"I was just…"

"Leaving? Good! Go! Go annoying child!"

"Hey!"

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend," A girl sang to the music. Her shirt was maroon and read _I be Chrys._

"Hello?"

She took her headphones off and smiled, "You're Freddie. You're the nerd behind the camera!"

"It could be put that way, yes."

"Cool!"

"…Yeah, I guess."

"You guess what?"

"That it's cool."

"Oh, right! I'm tired. What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "Uh… 2:13."

"In the morning? You lie."

"What?"

"You're a liar."

"I just told…"

"I don't wanna hear it Larry Lies a Lot."

"What?"  
"You know what? I can't even talk to you right now." She waved me off as she walked out.

"What's up with these people?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in distress.

**Sam's POV**

Christine threw her hands in the air, "I don't like pink!"

"You're dressed in pink from head to toe!"

"And?"  
I put my hands on her shoulders, "Christine; that means you like pink. End of discussion. Now go away."

"I'd be happy to leave you… nutjob."

"Nutjob?"

"Nutjob." She stuck out her tongue and skipped off.

**Emma's POV**

"Nutjob!" I called to the freak I just interviewed. A new guy stood in front of me: Brunette with lighter brown streaks, bangs almost as long as hair and swept to side, brown eyes. Kinda short…

"Hey, I'm Cody."

"Awesome, I'm Emma."

"And I'm Cody but I hate macaroni. It rhymes with my name but I hate it just sayin'!" he rapped along.

I laughed at him.

"I made you laugh that makes me happ-y and that's because I'm so funn-y."

"That was lame."

"I hear what you're sayin, you think I'm lame. That really hurts my feelings so I'd better be leaving." He walked off while beat-boxing.

"I give it a 10."

"9."

"3."

"Why?"

"He bagged on macaroni."

"That makes sense. Next!"

"Hi! I'm Cherry Curie! And I'm Cherie Curie!"

"Hi! I'm Emma. Why are you both here though?"

"We wanted to go together and Adam told us to go away because we were annoying," one of them answered.

"So, stuff about you?"

"I hate Carly," one said.

"I hate Sam," the other one said.

I shook my head. "Ok, I don't know who either one of you are, but I like Carly _and_ Sam. So leave. Don't argue, just leave."

They walked away and I sighed. "This is hard."

**Adam's POV**

"Is it hard?" Melanie asked, her grey eyes full of curiosity.

"Is what hard?"

"Being a creddier."

"Uh… no."

"Really? It's not hard knowing that you could be the single most stupid person who ever walked for the face of the earth?"

"I have never one known or felt like that."

"Poor child." She patted me on the head and left.

"Next!" I called.

"Hi! I'm Leslie! I'm from Mexico."

"Where do you live now?"

"… Mexico."

"Duh, sorry. It's 3 o'clock. Wait, you came all the way from Mexico?"

"Yup."

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"No! I speak Chinese! Of course I speak Spanish! That is the stupidest question I've ever heard."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." She walked off in a huff.

"Next!" A girl came up to me with a bright orange shirt on that said _McKenna; What it to ya? _on it. She was texting as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Adam."

"Shh!" She put her finger up, silencing me and kept texting.

"But…"

"Shh, texting."

"Who are you…"

"Kyle… shh!"

"But…"

"You know what? I can't text like this. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Shh! Texting!" She walked out and her fingers never stopped pressing the buttons on her phone.

"Next!"

**Carly's POV**

"Next!" I yelled.

A _really_ tall boy with green eyes disheveled spiked brown hair with some of his hair covering his right eye walked up to me. He was wearing white shirt, green and black checkered jacket, dark jeans, green andblack checkered converse, and his jacket was unzipped. Ugh, a badboy. I am done with those.

"And who are you?" I asked.  
"Christopher Parker."  
"Like the actor?" Emma yelled from across the room. "I love him!"  
"Why does everyone ask that?" he asked. "What's so awesome about him? I'm so much cooler than that guy!"

"Wait, I know you," I recognized. "Your Sam's detention buddy that set Mr. Howard on fire! Didn't you get held back twice in 3rd grade?"

"Psh… no… it was three times. But who understands multiplication anyway?"

"Umm…"

**Sam's POV**

"Ummm…" This girl, Fuawn, is a loud, whiny and stupid creddier and I don't like it. She just asked me if there's such thing as taco pie! But in actual pie form! How do you even respond to that?

"So, is there?"

"I don't think so…"

"Taco pie! Get your taco pie on a stick here!" T-Bo shouted.

Hmm… interesting…

**Freddie's POV**

"Hmm… interesting…" I contemplated. This girl, Tori Chan, just informed me that skinny jeans can't cut of your circulation and temporarily paralyze you. Interesting…

"Sam just thought that but it was about taco pie!" she shouted. "You guys are so compatible. That's why seddie is the best!"

"Is anyone here just… neutral? Why is everyone here a crazy fan girl?" Every boy in the room turned their heads toward me and let out a complaining groan. "Oh… oops… sorry…"

**Gibby's POV**

"Well_ sorry_," I apologized sarcastically. I just called this girl Alexandria and she almost broke my arm.

"Was that sarcasm?"  
"What if it was?"

"You wanna have children?"

"Um… I guess."

"Then keep your sarcasm to yourself."

**Spencer's POV**

"Hands to yourself!" Moxie cried.

"What?" I asked.

"If you touch the table you'll get your finger prints on it!"

"You're such a Mrs. Benson…" I mumbled.

"Marissa? We go to the Neat Freak Festival every year! We both agree Carly should date her son. She's sanitary and sanitary…"

"…Is always the way," I finished for her.

**Sam's POV**

"Short people have the advantage…" I finished for Amme. She'd this 32 year old freak that's shorter than me, and I'm pretty short. But I can slice you in half.

"Exactly and the world…"

"…Is a black hole of lies."

"And creddie…"

"…is the best remedy. Okay, can she leave? She can? Okay, goodbye!"

"but…"

"I said goodbye!"

She stomped off and a black guy with short hair with bangs wearing a red polo shirt and jeans walked up to me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"…"

"Um… you gunna talk to me?"

He shrugged.

"Um… okay…"

A dude with spiky hair came up to me taking a jillion pictures of me.

"What are you…?"

"I'm Yepe, I'm a one man paparazzi. That's Alex, he's a creddier, so am I. He doesn't talk much. I don't either, I don't even know what I'm talking to you."

"Okay, yeah. Next!"

**Freddie's POV****  
**"Next!"

"But I wasn't done talking!" Mali yelled.

"I don't care! You're like bipolar! First you were super sweet then you almost broke my neck!"

"You can't get rid of me, creddie shall prevail!"

"Mhm, next."

A dude with blonde spiky hairand blue eyes came up to me. he was wearing a green shirt and jean shorts.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Yo."

"Yo?"

"Yo, yo."

"Okay, let's stop that."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Hi, I'm Jason."

"Hey Jason."

"Yeah, I love creddie because Sam is H-O-T hot!"

"Next!"

**Gibby's POV**

"Hey, I'm Aubrey."

"Hi, Audrey."

"Um, no, it's Aubrey, with a B."

"Yeah, Audrey."

"No, Aubrey. Like… um…"

"Like um what?"

"I'm trying to think of something that sounds like my name… Oh! Like Autumn, except with a -brey instead of a –tumn."

"What?"

She slapped her forehead. "Oh my chiz."

**Sam's POV**

OH. MY. CHIZ.

How is this Miri girl still talking?

TELL. ME. HOW.

Apparently her twin doesn't let her talk.

I wonder why.

I didn't even know 8 year olds had this much to say.

"And I love creddie! Do you love creddie? I love creddie, that's why I'm here, for creddie!"

"Next!"

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey I'm Jay, and not like that stupid little jet plane."

"Jay Jay the Jet Plane?"

"Yeah, that one."

I laughed.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, you're lowering my self esteem."

"But it's funny!"

"What's funny?"

"Wow, no need to be rude, NEXT!"

**Carly's POV**

"Next!"

"Hi, I'm Nina Silver," a girl greeted.

"Do you wanna be a ninja?"

"What?"

"You know, Nina, Ninja, they're similar… oh, never mind."

"Okay…"

**Adam's POV**

"Okay! Next!" Chrissy Parker shouted.

"You can't tell me to leave! That's my job!"

"I said next!"

"But you can't make me leave!"

"Yes I can! Go!"

"Agh! I'm so confused!" I shouted as I left the table and made my way to Carly's table.

**Carly's POV**

Adam made his way to my table.

"Hey," he greeted. "You done?"

"Um.. one more." I turned my attention to the girl in front of me. "And you are…?"

"Andrea! I'm from New York and I love cats!"

"Great, we're done here!"

"But I wasn't done talking!"

"Oh, what else do you have to say? Wow, I love your shirt!"

"Isn't it cute? It's purple for seddie!"

"Really? That's so…" I started but Adam interrupted me.

"Is that a guy talking to Emma? Why is she laughing like that? I'll be right back."

Super-Brother to the rescue.

**Emma's POV**

"Next!"

I looked up and saw a guy. He was a brunette with a skater cut and blue eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets and a cute little half smile plastered on his face. He stepped forward.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Why do guys do that?

"You wanna sit?"

"Yeah, sitting is cool. Don't wanna get carpool tunnel."

I laughed and he sat and he asked, "What?"

"You get carpool tunnel in your hands, not legs."

"Oh. Oh well, I made you laugh." He pointed to the obvious smile on my face.

I couldn't help but blush. I sound like such a girl!

"You like to make me laugh?"

"You have a cute smile. Emma, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Emma. Sorry, didn't catch your name."

"Dylan."

I couldn't think. What is wrong with me? "I-uh-what were we talking about?"

"My name and your cute smile."

I giggled. No! I don't giggle over guys! Only over seddie!

"Hey lil' sis," Adam pulled his chair up to me and slugged his arm around me, being the annoying big bro he is. The smirk on his face and the glare he had on Dylan made it obvious he was going protective/annoying big brother on me.

"Dylan, this is Adam, my anno- I mean awesome big brother, who needs to leave right now and finish interviewing!"

"I'm done. We're all waiting on you so we can sleep."

I looked around. No one was here, except a girl in the corner talking to a punching bag of Freddie…? Okay…

"Well, I guess I should leave." Dylan got up and gave me a wave and a smile before leaving.

"Emma's got a boyfriend, Emma's got a boyfriend!" Sam chanted.

"I do not!"

"You know, I bet he ships creddie," Freddie added.

"No one that cute and smart ships creddie," I retorted.

Carly was about to object (probably defending Adam-bleh) but changed her mind and said, "It's so true."

**REALLY LONG A/N!**

**First of all, I'm REALLY sorry if you were offended by how I portrayed your fanwar person/people! But I had to make fun of them a little bit! It's iCarly! Please note I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything! I was JUST making it seem iCarlyish! That's it!**

**If you are offended so much you just can't handle it I'll delete the part I wrote and make it up again. But if you can suck it up and deal with it ****THAT'D BE AWESOME! **

**No hard feelings?**

**No? **

**Good! :) **

**Ok, next, there is probably a bunch of mistakes, because I didn't wanna beta it. Because if I started betaing I would've found mistakes and wanted to re-write it and BLEH! I just couldn't do that. Sorry :( **

**Ok, there are like, 13 people that didn't get used. They'll be in the next chapter, I hope. I just didn't wanna hold this off from ya'll any longer.**

**Do you like Dylan? I do… he's not a perfect kid though. You'll see later on… :-)**

**Did you notice me? I'm the Andrea that Spencer interviewed! I really do have that shirt. Got it at Kohls XD**

**Okay, I suck at visuals! That's why the beginning sucked. I'm sorry! But I hope the rest of the chapter made up for it.**

**Oh, and yes, Tiger Queen is a parody of Lion King ;D**

**I'm sorry if Guppy's POV was unbelievable. I'm sorry I think like a 3 year old dude, not a 5 year old Guppy!**

**Sorry the chapter seemed a little repetitive. Like 'He/She was a brunette with… … "Next!" they leave.' I didn't mean to make it that way but I WAS NOT about to rewrite this chapter- it took me 3 weeks the first time!**

**Here's my excuse for not updating, and yes, it's all made up. But read it anyway!**

**I have OLD (Obsessive Laziness Disorder.) You might've heard of it. Well, DaringToHope's scientists are working on a cure and they asked me to be a lab rat, basically. So they tried to help my OLD but it ended up getting WORSE! So now I have RBOLD (Really Bad Obsessive Laziness Disorder.) And that's why I haven't updated in forever!**

**Good excuse, huh?**

**The real reason was because of a) my OLD and b) I was watching all of the Pretty Little Liars episodes, and the Vampire Diaries Episodes and other stuff. Well, I've only watched 20 minutes of the first episode of Vampire Diaries… long story…**

**ANY WHO!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I got 52 reviews for the last chapter! ****52!**** That's **_**so **_**awesome! Even if most of them were people yelling at me to hurry up and update! XD You guys are the best and if anyone tells you different punch 'em in the face! XD Anyway: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**So… who wants to help me describe a paintball war? Anyone? Anyone? I'll write the chapter and you can fix any incorrect things I put in the paintball war aspect. It's like a Paintball Beta. A PB! A PB&J. I love PB&Js! They're yummy. XD But, seriously, I need someone! You just have to have an account so I can pm you. Thank you!**

**OH! I SWEAR that it won't take me as long to post the next chapter! Well, if my Paintball Beta isn't slow… Just don't hate me because it took me forever to update! I don't like being hated. Love is good!**

**On with the A/N!**

**Ok, this obviously isn't going to be what iStart a Fanwar will be like, this story has no mention of webicon and I'm pretty sure no paintballing will be going down :D Oh well. And this story won't be finished by the time the episode comes out. But don't leave me people! Keep reading. The new twist I came up with a few weeks ago will make you hate me… But you'll love me by the end… I hope :)**

_**Why Should You Review!**_

**In order to cure my OLD (Obsessive Laziness Disorder) you have to review. It's LIFE CRITICAL! And you don't want me to die of OLD do you? If I did then I wouldn't be able to finish! And I'd never get to be OLD! Get it, It's OLD and I'd never get to be OLD as in I'd never get to be old? See, and you wouldn't be able to hear my lousy jokes, either!**

**Ok it's serious time. Cue serious lights! Cue italics! **_**Kill bold! **__And... action!_

_Ok guys. I need your vote. Do you want me to end the story like an actual iCarly episode would end, where another episode could come after it? Or do you want a Happily Ever After type ending, where another episode wouldn't come. You know, with an epilogue and stuff? Or do you want a little mix of both? You guy's choice!_

**And a special thanks to DarkeningWhispers (Lyra Pengween in this story) and pancake2 (Aubry in this story… I think…) who helped me a bunch with this chapter! DarkeningWhispers basically wrote half of it and beta'd it. Pancake2 gave me some awesome dialogue and helped me write. Love you guys, you rock! They're literally life savers! Let's all thank them together:**

**THANK YOU!**

**And let's thank any and all reviewers!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Do you guys think we should try for 300 reviews? Or should we save that for the next update? O.O**

**Don't forget to review ;D**

**Oh! If I used your person/people in this chapter please review/pm me and tell me if you like what I did with you ;D**

**This is an 964 word A/N, but I'm done ranting now ;) **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	11. iHave A Fanwar

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-Nope. Hasn't happened yet.**

_Chapter 11_

**Carly's POV**

We did more interviews this morning, in the fanwar arena building's interview room (aka the Go Fish room) and this is how _those_ went:

_Flashback (in various POVs)_

A guy came up to me: A little heavy set, short brunette. He had a slight stubble and brown eyes. He wore a proud smirk as he came up to me. He was pretty normal but he was dressed in full armor. Sword and all.

"I am Aspartamay!"

"Yeah… weird guy who slept on my chair and drink all of my milk."

"Yes, that is me. The milk was in the shower and it was a little sour. Ha, ha. I made a funny."

"Yeah… Wait. Why were you in my shower?"

"For milk of course! Your brother, Aruthor, always drinks milk in the shower! Everyone in World of Warlords does! Duh!"

"That's why," I whispered to myself. "That game as convinced him that drinking milk naked and wet is acceptable!"

"Excuse me? Do you play World and Warlords?"

"No…" I smiled awkwardly. "Anything else, about… stuff I do care about?"

"Ah, yes, where is the little Aspartamay's room?"

"Down the hall. The one labeled 'Little Web Dude's Room.'"

"Thank you. Creddie shall prevail! But for now, I must empty my bladder."

**Spencer's POV**

"Girls have bladders?" Nevel asked, awing. Wait, is that fake awe? No… he believes me.

"Yeah! Carly tried to convince me that girls store pee in their feet! But that's absurd! They store it in their heads."

"You my friend are wise." He rolled his eyes. Does he not believe me? He must believe me.

"Thank you."

"Are you a seddie shipper?"

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Probably because he has a crush on Carly… Nevel ripped off his clothes to reveal a purple body suit that read _Seddie; It's what the cool kids want._

"Nice!" I smiled. Maybe he isn't so bad after all!

"Thank you. Now, I must flee to the men's room, for I have a wedgie."

He turned around and the back of his bodysuit read _iCarly will fail and Nevelocity shall prevail! Muahahahahaha! : S_

I still hate that kid…

**Carly's POV**

Guess who has the nerve to show up? Chuck. Yeah, the evil kid who believed durf was a number! How stupid!

"Hey Carly," he smirked.

"Security! Security! Bill that's you!"

"Oh, coming!" Bill ran toward me and picked up Chuck. Well, he tried too… "Dang! What do your parents feed you?"

"Pure evil!" I responded.

"Evil? No, this boy isn't-Ow! He bit my thumb! Evil!"

Chuck stuck out his tongue and ran away.

I hate that kid.

"Next!"

There in front of me stood Griffin. And in his hand he held Peter the penguin in fanwar/paintball war attire.

This is going to be a long morning… I need more coffee…

**Gibby's POV**

A girl with black eyes, layered black hair, and tanned skinned walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Chauntal. And no, I won't do a rain dance for you; I'm not a flippin Indian!"

"Why not?"

"Why am I not an Indian? I don't know! I'm just not!"

"No, why won't you do a rain dance for me?"

"I wouldn't do anything for you."

"You would do anything for me…?" I asked hopefully.

"Not even close. Imma get ready for the fanwar. Later Gibster."

"I love that!" Chauntal walked away as another walked up.

"You love what?" A girl with shoulder length black hair and side bangs walked up to me.

"Who are you?"

"Naomi Sushiro."

"That's a fun name."

"I know, right?"

"My name's Gibby… uh… what's the rest of my name…"

"Cornelius Gibson."

"No, that's not it… …Bieber… something with Bieber."

"Oh God, I'm leaving."

**Freddie's POV**

"Hi! I'm Dannie! Yes, I am a girl, but you can call me Dan if you want to. But only if you want to. And no, you can't call me Danny Boy, that's just degrading."

"Okay, I wasn't going to call you Danny Boy…"

"Good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm from Mexico!"

"Wh-Th-We-This is Seattle."

"Thank you, I didn't notice," she said, full of sarcasm before thumping me on the head. "Thank you Katherine Obvious!"

"Ow! That-Wait, what? Katherine Obvious?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean Captain Obvious."

"No, I mean Katherine. You're insane. I need to get ready for the fanwar. Seddie shall prevail! Bye! Hope you get some psychiatric help!"

"Insane seddiers…"

**Sam's POV**

"So, I heard you're on team creddie," Justine said.

"Yeah, but I'm fighting for seddie."

"Why?"

"Because I can't let a team with my name in it lose! And even if I have to go on the date with Freddie, he's paying, so it's a free meal!"

"That makes sense."

"It really does…"

**Emma's POV**

"Aw, look! A little person!"

A little girl skipped up to me. She wore a pink sundress with white flats and a barrette She had light brown that was in pigtails.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth."

"Aw, can I call you Lizzy?"

"No."

"Well."

"Wait, are you that insane seddie shipper?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I'm a creddie shipper. And Creddie will beat seddie butt!" She smiled and commented, "Bye!" before skipping off.

**Carly's POV**

A petite girl with a light frame skipped up to me, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Addie Baker."

"Do you like to bake?" I laughed at my joke.

"Yeah… I don't like that."

"Sorry."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I suck at paintball so can I just attack people?"

"Absolutely not!"

Addie turned back to a small crowd of people and shouted, "She said we could!"

"No I…!"

"To the fanwar."

The trampled over my table and _me_ toward the fanwar arena's entrance.

"Corndogs; Get your corndogs here!" T-Bo called.

"Corndogs!" They all trampled back over me to T-Bo and his worthless corndogs.

**Gibby's POV**

"Hi! I'm Violet Blue."

"No, you're white."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You're not violet blue. You skin color is _obviously_ white."

"Oh," she sighed. "You're just stupid."

"_What_?"

"I didn't stutter."

**Spencer's POV**

"Hi! I'm Maggie!"

"Yo, Magster."

"I like that!" She gave me a high five.

"Yeah! I am the Spencter! Dominator of nicknames."

"Yeah, don't do that."

**Emma's POV**

"You don't do that! You don't just steal people's candy! Brenna! Give me my candy back _now_!" I chased after Brenna trying desperately to get my candy back. "This is so unfair. You run fast." I stopped running and pouted. "Adam!"

**Adam's POV**

Diana looked at me intensely with her green eyes. "Seddie is better than creddie, Adam."

"No, it isn't!"

"But it has to be! You love Carly!"

My eyes widened as I blushed. "Go."

"What?"

"Just go."

"Fine I'll pick out my paintball gun and strategize with team seddie so we win."

"Yeah, whatever, just go."

She stuck her tongue out and left.

"Are we ready to leave now?"

_End Flashback (in various POVs) _

**No One's POV**

"Creddiers ready?" Adam asked uneasily. He wasn't sure _he_ was ready. He held his paintball gun proudly,_ looking_ confident. He acted as if his foot wasn't barely tapping uneasily in his tennis shoe.

His black T-shirt read creddie, but all he could think was _Carly_.

Carly looked at herself in the mirror approvingly. Her slightly-less-than-knee-high referee dress hugged her in all the right places. Her white tights covered her pasty legs. Her knee-high heeled boots gave her some height. Her hair was curled and caressed her face perfectly, even with the ref hat messily on top of her head. She looked hot. Well, as hot as a referee can get.

She put the whistle around her neck an posed for the mirror, smiling.

She was ready.

"We ready guys?" Freddie asks his film crew. Okay, not exactly a _film crew_. More like all of the geeky iCarly fans who wanted to film the fanwar rather than participate in it. But, Freddie was fine with that. At least all of their black t-shirts-that they wore casually with jeans and tennis shoes-read _iCarly_ on the front and _Film Crew_ on the back. Plus, his filming would distract him from the fact that by the end of tonight he'd have a date with a lovely lady.

Well, a lovely lady or Sam.

"Are we ready seddiers?" Sam calls, after placing her paintball guns in her cargo pants' pockets. She straightened her paintball-bazooka strap on her back. Her lips form a smirk and her eyes narrow, her eye-black making it all the scarier. Her hair was in a high, messy ponytail, with plenty of lose strands, and she wore a bandanna across her forehead. Her brown spaghetti strap tank top clashed with her green cargo pants and her purple converse but she couldn't care less.

She's going to dominate.

**Carly's POV**

"Okay guys, before we start Bianca will present her seddie poem."

_There is a thick line between love and hate._

This line has never been broken,

Thus, love and hate being opposite.

The line has never been broken...

Until now, that is.

Love and hate are complete opposites.

Love always gives and loves,

While hate does the opposing of love.

As you watch the love and hate wither, you watch it as it grows.

The more you hate, the more you love.

This seems to be persistent in the case of the two lovers who seem to be like this.

One day,

From their pondering and complex relationship, they shall see

The love that lies beneath all the hate and loathe from the surface,

Because the love is beneath the surface,

And no one even knows about this...

Not even them...

There's a thick line between love and hate,

Yet they managed to break it,

While no other had broken it before...

"Seddie sucks! Spam forever!" some random kid yelled, running through the arena.

Everybody stared at the door where they exited until I said, "How 'bout that poem?"

The creddiers booed as the seddiers clapped. Some guy in a suit with a creddie bandana yelled, "Yeah. Well here's the creddie poem: Seddie sucks; Creddie rules; Creddiers are beast; Seddiers are fools!"

"Shut up Bruce!" Emma shouted.

"It's Joseph!" he shouted back.

"I said Joseph!"

"Carly! Can I start this chiz?" Sam asked, taking the bazooka paintball gun's strap off of her shoulders and aiming the giant paintball gun toward me, pretending to shoot it.

"Fine Sam." I explained the rules of the fanwar and where each team goes when they're out to the creddiers and seddiers. "Remember; One paintball shot on your person, partial or whole, and you're out. That's not including hair, girls. Sam, you can 'start this chiz' now."

Sam smirked and aimed her paintball bazooka at the ceiling. She pushed a little button that let the giant paintball go toward the air.

The paintball splattered on the ceiling, fragments splattering down. Thankfully I came prepared and pulled out my umbrella, letting the paint hit the umbrella rather than me.

Then the fanwar began.

Time flew by fast. Paintballs flew every direction, along with the curses that came from the people who got out. Freddie was everywhere, filming material with a few other iCarly fans who didn't want to participate. Soon enough, 3 hour later we were down to two people.

**Adam's POV**

Two people left. Me and someone. That someone's Sam. But I can't find her. I search the creddie side before crossing over to the seddie side of the arena. I held my paintball gun ready to shoot.

I saw Sam.

Her back was turned and she appeared to be looking for me. I aimed but didn't shoot.

Should I let seddie win? Should I go with my gut? Should I stay true to me creddie-based nature? I am fighting for creddie. I aimed again, put my mouth to the gun…

But I caught a glimpse of Carly; her hair let loose, hugging her face freely. Her black-and-white referee dress hugging her curves. Her black boots making her slightly taller than Freddie, who was standing beside her with his camera. Her slight smile, full of worry and uneasiness.

Her eyes that looked straight into mine, begging me not to do it.

And with that I knew I'd have to lose on purpose. I'd let seddie win.

I lowered my gun.

Sam spun around and saw me. Her face had dirt smudges everywhere and her eye-black under her right eye was smeared to the right side of her face. Her eyes lowered when she saw me. She, within 2 seconds, aimed her gun and shot me.

But it happened so fast I let my instincts take over.

I shot her, too. My shirt had a paintball on it, but so did Sam's.

And they hit at the same time.

Everyone was in shock. But mostly Sam, Carly, and me.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Carly blew her whistle. She looked as if she were going to cry and barely choked out the words, "It's a tie."

**I feel so evil. That's not the twist either ;D**

**I do not own the seddie poem in italics. iMaximum Seddie wrote it. But I do own the creddie one. It's nice isn't it? Took me 5 seconds to think of. And yes, it should be: Creddie sucks; Seddie rules: Seddiers are beast; Creddiers are fools! XD**

**Okay, if I somehow STILL didn't get your person in, tell me. I'll add 'em, then pm you and tell you where I placed 'em. If you disabled pms or are anonymous tell me the info in your review please.**

**Yeah, not my best chapter… It might not be complete. If it's not tell me in a review. I'm tired so… yeah… It could be terrible, and I might've left a random blank spot. If I didn't awesome! And if I did, well, oops..**

**Why Should You Review?**

**Because if you review I'll be happy and won't fail my midterms. Plus, do you want a sad 12 year old roaming the earth? No. You don't xD**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! 44 Reviews for the last chapter! WOOT! WOOT! **

**Do ya'll like the chapter? :) I hope so. I personally like it. Not awesome, but not bad, right?**

**Reviews=Updates**

**AND the next chapter is the twist that will BLOW YOUR MIND. Seriously, you might just explode xD**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	12. iChoose Sam or Carly

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-Nope. Hasn't happened yet.**

_Chapter 12_

**Freddie's POV**

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"The only thing we can do, Freddork," Sam told me.

"Which is…?" Adam said.

"Simple," Carly sighed. "Freddie chooses."

"I do huh?"

"You chose which girl you're going on that date, Freddie," Sam said, wiping sweat off her forehead. "And no comments from the Peanut Galley either." She waved to the fanwar participants behind her. "This is entirely Freddie's decision."

"Right," Carly agreed.

"Adam!" Emma ran up to her brother, slapped him hard on the arm and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you harass me then show love?"

"Would you rather me show love then slap you?" Emma then pulled back from the bear hug she was giving Adam, waited 2 seconds then hugged him again. The 2nd hig was followed by a very painful sounding slap.

"Ow! Emma!"

"What? You didn't like it when I did it the first way!"

"Emma!"

"Stop!" Carly yelled. "Freddie, just choose!"

I sighed and looked at both girls.

Carly. I was in love with first. It was a seemed-to-be-never-fading crush. She's been in love with Adam for 5 days and that love is way stronger than the crush I had on her for years.

I examined Carly. Wearing her referee dress and boots she could be named cutest referee ever. But with the look on her face it would be more like most emotionally unstable referee ever. Her makeup was already smeared all over her face from the crying and she was shaking. Adam held her close, to try and comfort her, but it wasn't helping much. She was down-right terrified. I don't know _why_, it's just one date. But it's one date I could spend with Carly.

Or Sam.

My thoughts traveled to Sam. We kissed just a few days ago and she brushed it off like it was nothing. Because it was nothing. Well, it was nothing to her. It was confusing to me.

I brought my attention to Sam and realized even in her mismatched clothes, her dirty, sweaty state and her monotone look she still looked beautiful.

God, this is going to be hard.

There's one girl I'm in love with, or I think I'm in love with, and another girl I thought I was in love with until she proved me wrong.

One girl who cares and one who doesn't.

One girl who looks pretty, one who looks beautiful.

One who might have a good time on the date, one that won't.

Both have a special place in my heart.

Both with be angry if I pick them.

Neither girl loves me, so this is a dumb choice.

Neither girl wants to be chosen.

But I have to choose.

I know what girl I want to choose.

But I'm just her bacon.

"I choose Carly."

**Suckers. :)**

**THAT was my twist. But this story isn't over with yet. Not quite.**

**Oh, in my defense, I didn't say the twist would blow your mind in a good way. More of an angry confused way xD Sorry 'bout that, but that's why it's called a twist; Because you never saw it coming. :DDDD**

**Sorry the chapter's short and dumb. Didn't mean for it to be that way but it is. *sigh***

**Guess what? (on a less sarcastic note) I got a BETA! Isn't that awesome! I posted the last chapter un-beta'd because I FORGOT I had a beta! Lol I'm so stupid xD Yeah, but my beta hasn't pmed me back. Anyone knows what happened to aussiegal18?** **Or why she hasn't responded to my pms?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! 30 reviews! Not as much as I usually get, but that's okay! I'm still excited and grateful! **

**Why Should You Review?**

**Review or I'll leave it like this, and the story'll end here. Yeah, I went there. XD Just kidding, I'd never do that to ya'll. But if you don't review I'll be too depressed to write and it WILL stay like this. And that'd be sad. :( xDDDD**

*******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!*******

**Can someone inspire me or help me be inspired? The actual iStart A Fanwar really killed my seddie spirit. Really it killed my iCarly spirit all together. **

**I mean, really Dan? Are you TRYING to lose all of your viewers? He gets our hopes up, giving clues that each ship will happen, might happen, COULD happen, but then he goes and does iStart A Fanwar which basically says "HA! I'm not doing ships; that's not what my show's about." I understand what he means when he says that's not want the show's about, but if it REALLY wasn't about ships then WHY put all of the hints in there? To get our hopes up and get us to watch it, yes. But then he can't turn around and say MY SHOW ISN'T ABOUT SHIPS in the middle of the series! Then bag on all of your fans! "They could go on with this for weeks! Most fans of iCarly are freaks with no lives!" Dan, that actually hurt a little. They're having a fanwar not because they're passionate about iCarly, but because we're freaks with no life. Thanks Dan; I appreciate it. And, truthfully, I'm almost finished with your show. Yeah, I'm about to give up on iCarly, because Dan's pissing me off and I don't like it.**

**ANYWAY, now that I'm done bagging on Dan and giving my opinion on why he's getting on my nerves…**

**I don't know how I wrote this chapter. If I don't find some inspiration, I'll have to pass the story on to someone else, but I REALLY wanna finish; so if you know how to inspire me, LET ME BE INSPIRED! :) (Plus, I really wanna do my other seddie story ideas and I can't if I have no seddie spirit. :( So sad.)**

*******END ANNOUNCEMENT*******

**Oh! BTW the Adam in my story isn't ugly like the Adam in iStart A Fanwar. Mine's Logan Lerman hot ;)**

**Merry late Christmas/Happy late Chanukah/Merry late Kwanzaa! I guess I could've kept it simple and said Happy late Holidays, but that's so**_** boring**_**. Anyway, I love you guys so much I got you a present! I gave you a chapter, don't you just LOVE it? **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	13. iKiss and iMiss Again

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly in any way, shape, or form. I think. Wait, no, I'm sure. I don't.**

_Chapter 13_

**Freddie's POV**

Carly paled, eyes growing wide. "Oh," she squeaked out. "That's nice. Freddie can I see you… uh…_ now_!" The now came out a little louder and harsher then she meant, but she still grabbed my arm and basically threw me in the nearby closet.

"_Freddie_!" Carly shrieked once we were in the closet and she slammed the door shut.

"What?"

She slapped my arm and yelled, "What do you mean what? You just said my name! I thought you liked Sam!"

"I do-I mean-I don't know I'm just a very hormonal and confused teenage boy!"

"Yeah, cuz that fixes it." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"You know I like Adam, you just ruined my relationship with him!"

"I'm sorry… I'll fix it, let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the closet with me.

There. Was. Chaos.

Seddiers and creddiers were attacking each other. And when I say attacking I mean murdering. Total warzone. I couldn't even tell who was winning. How does that even happen in 2 minutes?

"Sam!" Carly called. Sam ran up to us and Carly thumped her on the head.

"Ow, what?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Did you cause this?"

"Umm… slightly."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Fix it!"

"Fine," she whined, drawing out the e. Sam ran over to the fire alarm and noticed there was glass around it. So she grabbed a random creddie kid and knocked his head against the glass, which caused the glass to break. Then she pulled the fire alarm.

Water sprayed everywhere and everyone stopped fighting.

Sam smirked and said, "Works every time. Let's go, I want a smoothie. Who's buying? Freddie? Good."

"But I didn't…" I started but to no avail as Sam grabbed me and pulled me over her shoulder. "Aw, Sam. Really?"

**Carly's POV**

"Okay then… Adam, Emma, back to my place?" I asked.

"How about Spence?"

"He's still fighting with Aspartamay," I pointed out. They looked to our left and saw Spencer and Aspartamay waving their hands in a pathetic catfight manner, trying to hit each other, but missing by a foot or too.

"Okay… let's go. You in Emma?" Adam smiled.

"Yup."

"Sure, let's go."

"How about us?" one of the fanwar participants asked.

"I dunno; go home, eat a squirrel, attack a hobo, who cares?"

**Freddie's POV**

To my surprise Sam carried me outside of the fanwar's arena building, using the back exit. The she set me down and once I was on my feet again she kissed me.

Then she pulled back and slapped me.

"Okay, _Emma_," I said sarcastically-referring to Emma's previous actions-rubbing my cheek.

"You said Carly! Last time I checked I'm not Carly!"

"So you wanted me to pick you?" I smirked.

Sam turned at least 5 shades of red.

"Well?" I pressed.

"No! I don't care if you picked me or not! I just… thought you would… I don't know, it was a free meal!"

"So you don't like me?"

"What? I thought you loved Carly." She rolled her eyes.

I scoffed. "I can't believe you!"

"Can't believe what? That I think you're in love with the ever so precious Carly and don't feel for me?"

Anger boiled up inside of me. Why is she so aggravating? "That's right! I don't feel for you! I never did. I love Carly and that's why I picked her!"

For the first time ever I think I actually hurt Sam. And for the first time I really didn't want to hurt Sam.

"I… I meant… I wasn't supposed to say that," I stuttered.

"Whatever. I believe you. Go love Carly and live happily ever after! Kiss Carly then tell me all about how wonderful it was and how lucky you are and all of that chiz!"

Then she ran away.

"I'll show her," I muttered before making my way to Carly's apartment.

**Carly's POV**

Adam, Emma and I walked back to my apartment to see Spencer sitting in the living room watching _Celebrities Underwater_.

"Spencer? How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Socko's sister-in-law drove me."

"What's her name?" I sighed.

"Cabbie… the cab driver…"

"Okay, what's up with…?" Emma started but I just interrupted her.

"We don't know."

"Sucks that Freddie picked you doesn't it Carly?" Spencer asked.

A wave of emotion washed over me and I ran upstairs to my room, barely hearing Spencer ask, "Did I say something?"

A used my trampoline to sloppily tumble on my bed as I buried my head in a pillow. Why was Freddie so stupid?

There was a knock on the door followed by Adam asking, "Carly, I know you're upset, can I come in?"

I said no but it sounded more like a grunt. Apparently Adam took my grunt as a yes because he walked in. I sat up in my bed and he sat next to me.

"You aren't guns pull out the hand vacuum on me, are you?" he joked, acting scared.

"Adam, you shouldn't be here; I just wanna be alone."

"I just need to…" he started before his lips crashed into mine.

**Spencer's POV**

"Was that Johnny Depp? I think he just drowned!" I laughed.

"Aw, I love him!" Emma complained. "Darn, commercial break, I'm going to use the restroom, be right back."

I nodded, indicating I heard her as she ran to the restroom. She's gone to the bathroom every commercial break. She must have a tiny bladders. Wait, do girls have bladders? Oh yeah, it's in their heads, I forgot.

The doorbell rang. "Spencer, can you get that? I'm… busy." I didn't even wanna know why she sounded out of breath, so I just opened the door. I saw a little kid, about 6 or 7 standing in front of me in his pajamas with a helmet and jacket on, a scooter lying lazily on the ground next to him.

"Uh… hi."

"Hi!" he smiled. "Can I have a stick of butter?"

"Uh… sure. You wanna come in?"

"Sure." The kid walked in and sat down on the couch. I went to the fridge but couldn't find a stick of butter.

"Carly! Where's the butter!"

"It's on the thingy!" I looked to try and find it on the 'thingy' but I couldn't find it.

"I don't see it!" I heard Carly groan and she stomped down the stairs. She went to the fridge, grabbed the butter off of the container labeled _Thingy _and shoved it in my hands.

She turned towards the kid and shrieked, "Can you believe him?" Then she huffed up the stairs and disappeared.

The kid and I were left in an uncomfortable silence until he asked, "Can I have my butter?"

"Sure…" I gave him his butter and he left.

"That was weird…"

**Carly's POV**

I ran back up the stairs and crashed my lips back into Adam's. Adam dove deeper into the kiss as something started buzzing. We pulled back and saw Adam's phone was the cause of the interruption. He sighed and picked it up, reading the text.

"Shoot, I gotta go. Emma says she needs me, which is bad."

"Why?" I asked.

"She never asks for my help." He started walking to the door but I grabbed his arm and kissed him again.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing.

"Don't be sorry," he smirked. Then he walked out.

I heard a door slam and Spencer shouted, "Carly, Freddie's here and he didn't knock… or say hi."

"Carly." Freddie ran up to me and did something that confused me beyond belief.

He kissed me. Full on the lips with everything he had.

And I kissed him back.

And I-I_ enjoyed_ it.

Am I falling in love with Freddie or Adam?

**Hi. Yeah, I'm trying this new thing where EVERY chapter has a cliffy. Hehe**

**Le gasp! Is this me… updating? Me, Andrea, updating! How absurd! Hahaha :P**

**Yeah, I was feeling pretty 'effin productive today so I sat my butt down and finished this. Your welcome. XP**

**I GOT THE REST OF THE OC'S UP! They're all in a nice orderly PERFECTNESS of a blurb right before Dylan is introduced in Chapter 10! Yay! Hehe**

**I just wanna thank you guys so much for the reviews in the last chapter. You guys really helped me realize that I'm not writing this story for myself. I'm writing this for you guys. For all of the fans of this story. As in, I shouldn't feel inspired and uninspired under the influence of my opinion of iCarly at any time being. I should feel inspired by **_**you guys**_**. Because **_**you guys**_** are the reason I write, not because of iCarly. And believe me, whether I get 1 review or 50, I will always feel inspired. Whether it be by one person or 100 people. It doesn't matter, and I wanna thank you guys for helping me realize that.**

**Sermon over xD**

**Yes, that butter thing happened to me. Our neighbor came to our house and asked for a stick of butter. My dad opened the door and didn't know that the kid was our neighbor, but he got him a stick of butter and asked my mom, "Who IS that kid?" My mom explained then my dad was like, "Good, I thought we were giving our butter to some random kid. That's a relief." Yeah, my family's weird.**

**Yeah, so I decided to start writing 'cause as cuz because I always forget the apostrophe so it reads cause and it annoys me, so I'm changing it. :S**

_**Why Should You Review?**_

**I won't even bother trying to humor you with the **_**If You Review I'll Update**_** drill because we all know that's not working well, sadly. But if someone just writes the most beautiful review I've ever read that inspiration bottles up inside of me and I just HAVE to update, then that'll be what happens. :P**

**36 reviews? Really? You. Guys. Rock. I love you all! Hahaha :P Hugs and kisses! Mwah! Mwah! Hehe **

**OMG I'm so close to 400 reviews I could just die! Please, please, please! I just need 25 reviews to reach 400 and I wanna reach 400 SO bad! Please, please, please review! Please!**

**412 words in this A/N? I need to stop XP**

**Well… um… BYE!**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	14. iSee Them Kiss

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-If I was Dan Schneider the real iStart A Fanwar wouldn't have sucked. End of Story.**

_Chapter 14_

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: **_**Pancake2: Happy birthday pancake!**_** AND **_**randaru102 so she can see if Johnny Depp died or not :D**_

**Sam's POV**

_"Whatever. I believe you. Go love Carly and live happily ever after! Kiss Carly then tell me all about how wonderful it was and how lucky you are and all of that chiz!"_

And I ran away. I ran as fast as my feet would take me as far away from Freddie as possible. A million questions flooded my head.

_What happened? Is this real? Why'd I kiss him? Why was he acting like a jerk? Why'd I run? Am I scared?_

No. I am _not _scared, just really confused.

Why is Freddie so… stupid? You'd think for a tech nerd he'd have the brain cells to know… never mind.

Wait, why are my eyes… wet? Am I-I can't be-Are those… _tears_? What is happening to me!

I wiped my eyes and turned the corner.

I clashed heads with someone and hit the ground with a thud."Oof."

I sniffled. "Ow."

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. Are you crying because of me?" I looked up and saw a brunette with a skater cut and blue eyes standing in front of me, worry etched all over his face.

"D-Dylan?" I asked.

"Sam? I thought you were-"

I shot him a confused glance. Was he going to say Emma?

"Er… never mind," he finished his previous thought.

"Sorry," I sniffled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He helped me up then inspected me thoroughly. "Are you sure you're Sam? Sam from iCarly? Cuz I don't remember apologizing being your thing."

"Sorry."

"How hard did we hit each other?"

I laughed. "I'm fine! Just… I'm nicer when I'm depressed… sometimes."

"Depressed? Why?"

Why can't people just leave me be?

"I'm not depressed," I said, turning away from him.

"Depressed people cry…" He smirked.

"I'm not crying! It's… allergies!"

"The crying allergies?"

"Yes, it's a terrible problem. I should go home and take my pill so I don't die; so goodbye." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Okay, dude, I'd rather not hurt you since Emma has a huge crush on you but if you don't let go right now I'm going to have to-"

"Emma has a crush on me?"

"Wasn't it obvious from the shameless flirting, or does she need to be blunter?"

"Is that a word, blunter?"

"You're getting off topic," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry. So, really? Emma? She's pretty funny, and cute, and smart," he smiled.

"Whoa, are we talking about the same Emma?"

"Uh, shoulder length blonde hair, stormy blue eyes, loud, seddie-obsessed."

"Yup, we're talking about the same person…" I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, so back to you. Why so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed!"

"Oh yeah 'crying allergies,'" he smirked, putting air quotes around crying allergies.

"Are you making fun of my critical condition?"

"You mean your Freddie condition?"

"I should hit you," I told him.

"But you aren't going to, are you?"

"No."

"So back to your Freddie condition… is someone upset that they weren't picked," he gave me a fake sympathy pout.

Oh, no he's getting on my nerves. I took a step closer to him, showing him that if he didn't stop he'd be Emma's crush in a wheelchair.

"Sorry," he said a little too quickly. Satisfied, I took a step back, telling him he was okay. "But what are you going to do about it? Sabotage the date?" he chuckled to himself, as if he'd made a joke.

He's a mad genius.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! How do you think you'd look as a blonde?" He made a face and I imitated it, cuz I agreed. "Fine, I'll make you emo."

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see," I smirked, grabbing his hand. "Let's go put the Puckett Plan in action. We'll need Emma and Adam. And some cash."

"What? How can you have a plan! You thought this up 5 seconds ago!"

"Shut up! Let's go!" We ran all the way to Bushwell, well, I dragged him most of the way, but same difference. When we got to the lobby Lewbert yelled something about cream cheese and pickle juice on his wart in his sleep, but we ignored him and ran in the elevator. Once the elevator arrived on the 8th floor we ran out and went into the Shay apartment.

"Sup Spencer?" I asked.

"Shh! Celebrities Underwater!" he snapped.

I grabbed Dylan's hand again and was about to go for the stairs to look for Adam and Emma when Adam came running down the stairs mumbling something about Emma, which made Dylan stop.

"What about Emma?" Dylan asked.

"She needs my help."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I got locked in the bathroom!" Emma yelled.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Really? You couldn't have gotten Spencer?" he pointed to Spencer sitting on the couch, who was watching TV intensely.

"Shh!" Spencer ordered. "I'm keeping her posted on Celebrities Underwater! That's far more important!"

"How's Johnny Depp doing?" Emma asked.

"He's d-wait! He's okay! And he's continuing to do the show! Aw, but Jerry Trainor lived, I hate that guy."

"Yeah! I know you could do it Johnny!" Emma yelled, ignoring the Jerry Trainor comment. "Happy dance time!"

"Emma don't dance! You'll-" Adam started but there was a loud bang followed by an, 'Ow,' from Emma. "Slip," Adam finished.

"Well, later. Is Carly upstairs? I need some money."

"Yup, Carly and her wallet are upstairs," Adam confirmed.

How did he know? I just shrugged it off and said, "Awesomesauce."

I ran up the stairs and entered Carly's room.

"Carly," I whispered, peering into the room.

And when I looked into her bedroom I saw Carly and Freddie kissing.

**Ooooh, you still don't know what everyone thinks of Freddie's spontaneous kiss yet :O Hehe Yeah, stupid cliffy, but whatever.**

**I MADE SAM SAY MY FAVORITE WORD! :DDDDD Wouldn't it be cool if Sam (or any of the iCarly gang) said awesomesauce on the show FOR REAL? I think it'd be coooooooooool :D**

**So, it's snowing in Texas (where I am at least) so we had no school! Cuz when it snows in Texas, everything's closed. Haha, so I decided to sit my 12-year-old-bored-to-death butt down and write this. And voila! We have ourselves a chapter! THANK YOU SNOW! XD**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand it's a spectacular gift for Pancake2 for her birthday! Yay! And we also know that Johnny Depp DID NOT die. Hehe**

**I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE AGES OF EVERYONE!**

**Gibby-17**

**Freddie-17**

**Sam-17**

**Carly-17**

**Adam-18 **

**Emma-15**

**Dylan-16**

**Spencer-36**

**Okay, so I know **_**technically **_**the iCarly gang is supposed to be 16, but for my story it makes more sense for them to be 17, kay?**

**NEW iCARLY FEBUARY 12TH! I AM SO PUMPED! **

**Oh goodness guys, I am SO sorry! I just realized that chapter 13 was the most un-grammerful (yeah, I went there) thing I've ever read! Ugh, I need a beta. Anyone willing to offer? Or, like, a beta proxy? Because my beta, aussiegal18, disappeared off of the face of FanFiction… Anyone willing to do it? I know my spelling is impeccable, but PLEASE! The beta would also have to be willing to help me out a little with keeping the characters IC, cuz I have a tendency to drift into OOC land and put characters way out of their place. :S Gah! I ask so much :B What can I say? I'm a little high maintenance. **

**And I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so I'll post that whenever I get the beautiful amount of reviews that you guys never fail to present me :D**

**That's all, folks! XD **

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	15. iGet Ready For The Worst Time Of My Life

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Disclaimer-If I was Dan Schneider the real iStart A Fanwar wouldn't have sucked. End of Story.**

_Chapter 15_

**Sam's POV**

The-I-it-who-

What. The. Hell.

It's like I was reliving the nightmare I was trapped in not long ago. When Carly and Freddie dated the first time.

Except Freddie was a lot less run over by a truck right now.

Why on earth is Carly kissing Freddie? I thought she liked Adam.

Wait, why do I care?

All I know is that I almost tripped on the door frame. I wanted to burst through the door and scream, show them that I knew their fault.

But I kept quiet, to see how both would react, and to see exactly who initiated the kiss.

Freddie pulled back and cursed under his breath, hanging his head.

"What was that?" Carly shrieked as she began to pace the room muttering under her breath.

"Well, it's all Sam's fault!"

"Why on earth would Sam tell you to kiss me? She likes _you_!"

Wait, what? I marched into the room. "I do not, have not, and will not like the nub at all under any circumstances ever!"

Lie.

"Oh _really_?" Freddie challenged.

"_Really_."

Another lie. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

I could practically hear Melanie singing her favorite rhyme: 'Liar, liar, let's see the buyer. If someone buys it you win again, if they don't you're caught red handed.'

Freddie shook his head. "Fine, I guess I'll leave then."

"I guess you will," I huffed. Freddie marched out slamming the door behind him. I stood there staring at the door, biting my lip.

"Why'd you lie?"Carly asked in a small voice.

"Because telling the truth is too hard," I admitted. Carly opened her arms and I accepted her invitation of a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam," Carly whispered.

A tear fell down my face as I answered in a small voice, "So am I."

-PAGE BREAK-

**Carly's POV**

"Can you believe this?" Sam groaned.

"Believe what?" I asked, putting the carton of orange juice back in the refrigerator.

"That no one wants the Sam Puckett Diet!"

"The one where you go to their house and eat all of their food for them?"

"Yeah! Can you believe no one wants it! It's only $50!" she complained, banging her head against the table.

"Yup, I can believe it." Sam shot her head up, looking at me with disapproval, but I just shrugged. Freddie walked in the room, and seeing how Sam was glaring, he turned and walked right out.

"Freddie kisser," she shot at me, speaking in a whisper.

"Keep in mind you kissed him first."

"Okay, so how come I never signed up for your diet and you eat all of my food anyway?" Spencer asked, searching the fridge. "All we have is this cucumber!"

"That's a moldy banana," I told him.

"Agh!" he threw the banana in the air.

"Hey, Carly, you gunna get ready for this date?" Emma asked, running in the room. Emma then whispered something in Sam's ear that earned Sam a devious smile.

I ignored Sam's deviousness and just groaned.

Sam asked, "Hey Spencer where'd the banana-Emma!" I brought my attention to Emma and saw the moldy banana on her head.

"What?" Emma asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"It's on your head!"

"What?" she grabbed the banana and examined it. "Is this a cucumber?"

"A moldy banana actually," Spencer answered.

"Ew!" she threw the banana and grabbed my hand muttering, "Let's go," and something about some plan having to work.

- PAGE BREAK-

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"You look hot!" Emma assured me.

"Yeah, that's what's bugging me." I looked at myself up and down. I was wearing a blue knee-high strapless dress with some black flats and my black clutch. Emma put my hair up in some weird bun thing with strands of hair, which she curled, caressing my face. "I look too hot for Freddie. I need some jeans." I turned toward my closet.

"Oh, no you don't!" she grabbed my arm and smiled. "You're wearing this. By the end of the night you'll have the numbers of at least 50 cute guys."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I know this sucks. But you need to have fun. Plus, wearing _that_ will catch the attention of a certain 18-year-old relative of mine," she smiled, nudging my shoulder.

As if on cue Adam walked in, looking at his phone obviously confused. Wait, is he holding a cantaloupe?

"Hey Emma you texted me saying you wanted a cantaloupe…? I'm not sure why but-" He looked up, extending his hand to give the cantaloupe to Emma and saw me. He dropped the cantaloupe. "Wow."

"I didn't ask for a cantaloupe," Emma said, looking through her texts. "I said envelope! Wait, why do I need an envelope again?"

"Uh-I don't-I-"Adam stuttered.

"Oh! It says-wait, no, that's not what it says," Emma bit her lip, thinking.

"You look amazing," Adam told me. "Too bad…"

"It's not for you?" I finished his sentence.

"What did I want that rhymes with cantaloupe?" Emma asked herself. "Antelope? Bantalope? Wait, bantalope? Is there such thing?"

"I wasn't going to say that-" Adam said.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Wait, I said bar of soap! Cuz have you smelled the soap here, it's gross."

"Hey! It's quality soap!" I told her.

"Wait, why'd you spell bar of soap c-a-r-o-l-p-e?" Adam asked, reading the text on his phone.

"How'd _you_ get cantaloupe out of that?" Emma asked.

"Because it looks like cantaloupe!" Adam told her. I heard a beep and looked at my phone.

"Shoot, I have to go. Date time," I smiled weakly.

"Go down there and… do something," Emma said pushing me toward the door.

"Okay bye!" I said.

"Bye!"

**Emma's POV**

I turned toward Adam after I pushed Carly out of her room.

"It's go time," I smiled, grabbing his arm. "The Puckett Plan's in action."

**Eh, not much of a cliffy. Okay, not a cliffy, but I couldn't think of one for this chapter :S**

**Can you believe this is chapter 15? *Sniff* It's almost over D:**

**I got the Sam Puckett Diet from the iCarly website. It's Sam's blog entry for January :B And it's **_**funny**_ **XD**

**Guess who got a beta? That be me! Virgoleo23 is my beta! Yay! XD She is REALLY good at betaing. No joke. Is there an error in this chapter? I. Think. Not. XP**

**Eh, that iCarly (iHire An Idiot) was OKAY, but Dan needs to sharpen his skills if he wants to keep his show on the air.**

**I LOVE you guys! 26 reviews for the last chapter! Woot Woot! **_**440**_ **reviews total! Thank you guys so much! This is my most popular story by far all because of you peoples :)**

**Opinions anyone? I need some ideas, so can you help? Cuz, honestly, I'm playing this whole story by ear, and I'm not sure where to go next.**

**Review Please! :D **

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	16. iPlay a Lovely Game of Sabotage

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Chapter 16**

**Adam's POV**

_"It's go time," Emma smiled, grabbing my arm. "The Puckett Plan's in action."_

I gave her a look asking, "What in the name of cheese is the Puckett Plan?" We stepped on the main elevator after we departed from Carly's apartment and I was _plenty_ confused. Emma texted someone quickly and only a second passed before the response came back. I looked over, curious, and saw the text once the phone screen lit up blue. It said one word.

_Lie_

Emma didn't miss a beat when she explained, "Sam wants to try this new ice cream place, and on the way there's this awesome restaurant that her mom and her mom's ex tried called _Sushi My Fancy_. But since Sam's car is all the way at her house we thought you could drive us."

Wow. If I hadn't seen the text I would've bought that.

"Oh, sure. Who's going?" I decided to play along. Why not? This could be promising.

"Me, you, Sam, Dylan." We stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, heading for the front doors and ignoring Lewbert's comments.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah, he's a dude, a year older than me, was in the fanwar… does this ring a bell in that noggin of yours?" She knocked on my forehead teasingly and I waved her hands away. We kept on walking to my

"I know who he is, I was just saying-"

"Emma! C'mon! I wanna fro-yo it up!" Sam smiled, leaning against my black 2009 Mustang. Dylan stood to the side, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sam _touching_ my car.

"No, no, no, no!" I shooed her off of my car. "I spent an entire year working to buy this car. Try not to touch. The paint's very delicate and-"

She licked her hand and rubbed it on my car.

I took a deep breath and said, "I deserved that."

"Yeah you did. You're keeping me from my fro-yo! Oh, I call shotgun!"

"Whatever," I remarked, climbing in the driver's seat. "Wait, isn't it an ice cream place?"

"Uh… is it? I've just heard about its awesome frozen yogurt!" Sam smiled. Sam shot Emma a look, but I shook it off.

"So, where's the place? Ya know, the address?" I asked. Sam told me the address and I started driving.

"Okay… turn left here," Sam told me once we reached a certain stoplight.

"But the place is this way," I said, pointing north. "Going left would be going way off track."

Spencer popped up from the backseat, leaving us all screaming. He screamed back and the cycle went on-he screams, we scream, he screams, we scream-until the screaming died down in volume and Emma said, "Okay, why are we still screaming? And why isn't this light turning green?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Just do what I say."

"No, it's this way, Sam!"

"I wanna go this way!" I started going straight but Emma pulled me into the backseat as Sam took my seat and started driving herself.

"Hey! Do you even have a license?" I asked, sitting upright after being rudely dragged to the backseat of _my_ car.

Sam scoffed, "Yeah!"

"You got it back from the police?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sam!"

"Cool your chiz, Benson," Sam retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _Adam_!"

"Sorry, force of habit!" She made a sharp turn and I could practically see the bill I was going to have to pay to get my car back to its natural state.

We pulled up to the Cheesecake Warehouse and I could finally tell where this was going. "No. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We are not playing sabotage!"  
"Yes we are! Don't ya love Carly?" Emma asked.

"Love is an extreme word…"

"Do ya wanna hold her?"

"Again with the extremes…"

"Please her?"

"Emma!"

This time everybody joined in when they said, "Then you gotta, gotta try a little tenderness!"

"Shut up and let's go inside."  
"You mean shut up and drive, right?"

"Just c'mon!" I marched inside and saw where Carly and Freddie were being seated. I hid in a nearby plant, followed by my dumber, yet more violent, companions.

We were fighting over the best view for a while, but when we heard a woman speak, we all froze.

"Adam? Is that you?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Gotcha. XD**

**I wrote this is writer's block if you couldn't tell :/**

**I LOVE YOU DAN SCHNIEDER! iPity the Nevel? HILLARIOUS! I loved it! iOMG! Oh em gee gee! AAAAHHHHHHH! What I've been waiting for my whole life. Hahaha XD**

**Okay, in iPTN I don't understand this part:**

**Gibby-So what kinda food is at a karma party?**

**Freddie-Just desserts**

***everyone goes 'OOOH' like he said something funny/intelligent.***

**Anyone care to explain? I honestly don't get it.**

**ANYWHO**

**14 reviews for the last chapter… Not as many as I usually get (which is usually a fair some more, like, 20 more) But I'll live. AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Just wondering, did I get less reviews because it's starting to bore you? Because drama is on the way, TRUST ME. Is it because iSAFW is over? Is it because your character aren't in it anymore? **

**Actually, the fans get to play ONE MORE PART in this story (okay, two, but we aren't there yet). Whoever reviews this chapter gets to submit ONE ALREADY INTERRVIEWED CHARACTER. Unless they came in a pair (ex: twins, dating couple, etc) But they must be previously interviewed UNLESS you never submitted a character, then you can make on up if you please :) But please give me their name and a VERY SHORT DESCRIPTION, because some of you had the same names and looked similar and I don't want to mix you up :) Questions? Ask, I'll reply and clear it up :D**

**MAJOR SEDDIE IS COMING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY iMAKE HER WISHES COME TRUE! PLEASE?**

**Well, um, review please!**

**Love Always**

**-randomness**


	17. iGo Home

**iStart a Fanwar**

_Summary-There are SO many things rumored about iStart a Fanwar, but two caught my eye. 'There will be a TWIST at the end' and 'There is a BIG surprise.' Possibly Seddie? Since I have no clue what a fanwar is and neither does Google so I made up my own definition._

**Chapter 16**

**Adam's POV**

My head whipped back to see Carly standing there. "Why are you hiding in a plant?"

I stumbled to my feet, causing a domino effect that led my other 4 companions lying on the floor.

"You guys too? Did you try to ruin my date?"

Sam, Dylan, and Emma stood up and joined me in mumbling words of affirmation awkwardly.

"Aw! I love you guys!" Carly hugged us all and smiled.

"Wait, you're glad we ruined your date?" I asked.

"No, she's really sad and that's why she hugged us all and told us she loved us," Sam scoffed.

Freddie walked up and asked, "What's going on?"

"They tried to ruin our date," Carly said.

"Oh…" A huge smile broke out on his face and he hugged us all. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, if they didn't want to be on this date then why are we here?" Emma asked.

"Hey, there's this party a few blocks down for everyone at Ridgeway, and we can bring friends," Carly offered.

"You wanna go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, you guys go ahead…" Spencer smiled. "I'm going to eat something."

"You wanna talk to that waitress?" Freddie smirked.

"Yes." Spencer made a bee-line to Freddie and Carly's old table and the others just laughed.

"Party?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Everyone in Adam's car!"

"Yeah! Wait! What? Not my car!"

**.**

**General POV**

As a slow dance came on at the party (which was extremely civilized since parents were everywhere) Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they swayed to the music Freddie asked, "Nice night, huh?"

"Stop trying to make conversation, Benson."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's a sign of weakness, nub."

"Okay."

His eyes met hers and he smirked. He closed the gap in between them, kissing her softly. They stopped dancing and kept kissing, but Freddie stopped.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked. It seemed as though he was asking himself more than anyone else.

"I guess not, I mean, we hate each other," Sam sighed. They started dancing again.

"So… just friends?"

"Just friends."

"Or just enemies?"

"Just frenemies, how about that?"

They were wrapped in a comfortable enough silence until the song ended.

"Sam," Freddie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna just be friends."

"We're frenemies, remember?"

"I don't wanna be jut that either."

Sam smiled and kissed him again.

**iSAFW. .iSAFW**

**Adam's POV**

I moved as fast as I could to shove everything into the suitcase. As I was about to call Emma to get a ride, Carly walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Carly, I've had a great time with you, you know that, right?"

"Adam…"

"I-I really like you, and I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Do what, Adam!" she demanded.

I have to leave. I need to go back home, Carly. I'm sorry." I left her standing there, alone. But I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her to the cab she'd called.

An hour later we were on a plane, heading home.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Emma whispered when she saw me looking at a picture of Carly.

"Sometimes you can't, Emma."

"Why don't we stay in Seattle, Adam?"

I scoffed, "What?"

"You're 18, Adam! You go to college in a month or two, it's summer, you can apply to Washington University or some college close to Seattle! You can get an apartment and I can live with you. It's perfect. And if you don't have the money I can live with Spencer and Carly for a while, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Why?"

"So you can live happily ever after, silly."

"Emma, life isn't made of happy endings."

"Yeah, but you can make your own happy endings, Adam."

**iSAFW. .iSAFW**

**Carly's POV**

"See! I told you smoothies are the best comfort food, Carls," Sam smiled.

"I guess…" I sulked.

"Hey and look at the bright side, now you're single!"

Sam opened the door to my apartment and I frowned.

"I don't want to be single! You aren't even single, Sam."

"But that's different. You see-Oh my god."

"What?" I looked up from m smoothie and saw Adam and Emma sitting on the couch.

"Adam," I breathed out.

He smiled. "I decided to come home."

**Bad chapter, but I don't care. One chapter left, and that's the epilogue.**

**Okay, So I wanna end this ASAP, So only a few chapters left, which means (sorry) I don't need your characters anymore :( if I were to include that part this story would drag on forever and I just don't want that. Sorry!**

**Review please.**

**Love Always, **

**-randomness**


End file.
